Its Written in the Code
by KVD
Summary: More failed Mirakuru injected bodies are being found but this time someone is taking them. Arrow has to stop anyone else obtaining the Mirakuru but can he when he finds out the world isn't as it seems and neither is Felicity. His mother is hiding more secrets about Thea and to top it off he still has Slade to deal with. Follows Season 2 Arrow until episode 16 then its an AU.
1. Chapter 1

It's Written in the Code

**Summary: **More failed attempts Mirakuru bodies are being found but this time someone is taking them. Arrow has to stop anyone else obtaining the Mirakuru but can he when he finds out the world isn't as it seems and neither is Felicity. His mother is hiding more secrets about Thea and to top it off he still has Slade to deal with.

Follows Season 2 Arrow until episode 16 then its an AU.

**AN: **This is my first fic (I'm really nervous) and it really wouldn't get out of my head until I started writing and my hand and mind just wont stop so please enjoy and review if you like the first chapter and ill put up more.

This is a cross over between Arrow and Mutant X, If you have never seen Mutant X don't worry all will be explained through the story. I will be keeping them as close to their show as possible but to fit with this story. Eventually I will put it up in the crossover section but I wanted to see if people liked it first before getting ahead of myself.

Its set following the events of series 2 and where possible I'm following the show but its alternative universe and Olicity so sorry if details are not exact.

**I do not own Arrow or Mutant X I just wanted to try something new.**

CHAPTER 1 - It Starts

Oliver and Roy were sparring while Dig gave pointers on Roy's form. Sara was instructing Felicity in some self-defense basics, Oliver had insisted since Slade had revealed himself and this time Felicity hadn't argued. Truth be told she was secretly enjoying herself even if she was totally rubbish at physical activity but she did feel more like a member of 'Team Arrow'.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, Felicity's computers blared out halting her current attempt at deflecting an attack from Sara and she ran to her desk and babies. A few moments later Oliver, Roy, Diggle and Sara crowded round chugging back water. Felicity busily tapped on the keyboard bringing up a police report. After scanning the document she sighed, "There's been another body discovered with blood streaks running from the eyes." Oliver tensed and everyone looked at him, "When?" "Tonight" Felicity responded. "I'll go and recon just to make sure it is another failed attempt." He turned away from the computers towards the glass case and grabbed his leathers. 5 minutes later he was jumping across rooftops in the Glades following Felicity's instructions.

In the Arrow Cave Diggle, Roy and Sara were training again, Roy was practicing archery while Dig and Sara sparred. Felicity was focused on the computer screens displaying the cameras aimed at the alleyway where the body was dumped. "I have a visual, I'm going into the alley" Oliver was cut off by Felicity warning of a van stopping just past the alley and removing a stretcher "Damn," he muttered.

Two men were granted access to the scene by the officer on guard, the older male poked and prodded the body before placing it into a body bag. They lifted the body onto the stretcher and started to vacate the scene. Oliver had an odd feeling that something was off. He moved along the rooftop watching the two men approach the alley entrance. As they turned towards the van Oliver saw movement from the corner of his eye, he moved to see a blond mass of hair and black clothing land on the pavement next to the stretcher.

"Felicity" he growled in his Arrow voice, that one word to her spoke volumes. She had seen the two men be joined by the blond and she was trying to get a facial image. Before Oliver had finished her name he had drawn an arrow from his quiver and launched it into the building opposite jumping from the rooftop and riding his zip wire down to street level.

The blond heard a swoosh then crunch noise that was misplaced in this environment. She stood and spun around to face the alleyway entrance zoning in the direction the noise had sounded. She sprinted forward and came face to face with an armed bow and hooded figure stopping her dead in her tracks.

The Arrow only just made it to the ground and armed himself before being confronted, at least he had the advantage he was armed and she seemed a little surprised. He had activated the voice changer on the ride down and questioned the blond "What do you want with the body?" He knew if it defiantly contained the Mirakuru he couldn't risk it getting into the hands of anyone else.

Behind the blond the two males exchanged looks silently making plans. The younger moved away from the stretcher and stood behind the blond while the older man continued to move the stretcher into the van.

Arrow stiffened at the movement he hadn't expected them to all be together. The blond smirked "Wouldn't you like to know" she twitched and Arrow released the taught string he had been holding. But the spot where the blond had been standing was now empty and the arrow flew into the street. The blond landed behind him and he altered his stance to attempt keeping a visual on both the blond and the male.

The man spoke "We don't want to hurt you just let us finish and we all get to go home tonight." Arrow considered his comment but he couldn't risk it, in the blink of an eye he drew from his quiver but before he could return the arm forward his wrist was restrained by the blond. He turned his head to peek from under the hood to focus on the blond. He saw her eyes turn yellow and then return to the previous dark colour.

This caused Arrow to hesitate before his instincts took over and his free arm swung around with the compact bow to connect with the blond but she had moved backwards and the bow connected with his arm.

The blond back flipped and stood next to the young male. A whistle sounded and both the young male and blond smirked and ran from the Arrow towards the van. Jumping in the vehicle screeched away.

"Felicity" he murderously growled. She responded, "I saw it all is your wrist okay? I couldn't get any facials and the van plates are unregistered. I'm following the van through the city." "Find it, I'll be patrolling until you get a lead" he ran towards the fire escape and raced upwards to the rooftop, the feeling of the muscle burn starting to dull his temper.

He was pissed how did she anticipate his moves. She was so fast, not Mirakuru fast but faster than him, and her eyes what the hell had he seen. He needed to burn the adrenaline and sort through his whirling thoughts was he going crazy? He started to run towards the rooftop edge and at the last moment leapt continuing at speed across the skyline as a shadow.

When the blond had appeared Felicity had called the others over in case backup was needed. Roy had donned his red hoodie and Sara was getting her leathers on when the blond on screen had flipped over the Arrow. Felicity and Dig held their breath waiting and watching. Sara returned dressed to see the blond grabbing the Arrow's wrist, she tapped Roy's shoulder and they ran from the Cave. Two blocks away Felicity informed them it was over, Oliver was fine but the group had escaped. They circled around making it a small patrol to burn their pent up adrenaline but both were careful to avoid the Arrow's path.

Felicity tracked the van for several miles using the city's camera network before it entered the Glades where CCTV had been severely minimized from the Undertaking. "Damn it" she cursed. Diggle raised his head to look in her direction pausing his task at hand "What's up?" Felicity sighed, "The van entered the Glades I lost it" Oliver growled and turned his comms off.

Dig returned to his task, reassembling his gun as Sara and Roy returned. They had heard about the van, Sara removed her mask and announced "Lets call it a night." Roy slipped up the stairs to meet Thea, Sara got changed and left shortly followed by Dig after he silently said his goodbye to Felicity by resting his hand on her shoulder. He knew she wouldn't leave until she found the van or Oliver returned.

**AN: What to do guys think? Reviews are golden especially for a newbie like me. Next chapter will explain a lot more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **thank you for all of the follows and favorites it means a lot. Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it. I apologise if there are mistakes.

**I do not own Arrow or Mutant X I just wanted to try something new.**

CHAPTER 2 - Past Secrets

Another hour passed before Oliver returned to his Cave. Verdant was closed and all was quiet, it was unusual for him to return so late but tonight had been so unusual. He was doubting his own eyes and he couldn't shake the unease. The only reason he had returned was Felicity, he knew she wouldn't leave until he came back.

Walking down the stairs he noticed Felicity motionless in front of her computers. Her computer screens were dancing wildly with information he couldn't comprehend but her signature tapping was missing. He placed his bow, quiver and mask in the glass case then slipped into the showers to get washed and changed. He returned his leathers then moved over to Felicity. She still hadn't made any indication that she had heard him and he hadn't been doing his 'Ninja' as she liked to call his quietness.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, she squeaked and leapt in the air from her chair. The computer screens slowed their rapid movements almost in time to her breathing. "Hey are you okay? " he asked concerned he had never seen her this spooked before. "Hm what have I said about Ninja Skills! Not needed in here especially if you want me alive. I mean I know you won't kill me but seriously sneaking about scaring the life out of me one day will give me a heart attack."

Felicity slowed her babbling noticing Oliver's expression, he usually looked amused at her babblings but tonight he looked confused and distant. Reaching up to place a hand on his cheek bringing him back to the present she asked, "What's wrong Oliver?" He shook his head he really didn't know how to say what had happened or even if he should. "Nothing," he lied. "You are a terrible liar. I thought we agreed no secrets." He sighed, "I'm going crazy."

He perched on Felicity's desk and guided her to sit back in her chair, "That woman was fast she anticipated my moves before I even thought to do them, then…" He stopped organising how to describe what he saw in the least crazy way possible. "When she had my wrist I looked at her eyes and they… they changed colour for a split second. I didn't imagine it, I know it isn't possible either." Oliver tried to justify himself, Felicity took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "And I believe you Oliver." She said genuinely he trusted her in that, "Lets go home."

-§-

Since the situation with Moira Felicity had invited Oliver to stay at her apartment, he had wanted to stay at Verdant but she insisted. Her reasoning was sound and she won as always. She highlighted the potential problems if the media noticed him living at his bar they would have a field day not to mention it causing the Arrow problems at night. Explaining the hidden Cave underneath would be a bit of a problem without anyone putting two and two together and getting Oliver Queen is the Arrow.

Also there was the hidden bonus for Oliver that he could protect her 24/7 especially with Slade roaming around. Oh and there was the little admission by Oliver after Felicity was shot saving Sara he finally told her how he felt about her being in his life. He apologized of sorts for his comments after Russia but in his style of it was necessary at the time but things have changed.

They arrived outside the apartment building. While Oliver parked his bike on its stand Felicity unlocked the front door. Oliver held it open and guided Felicity inside keeping his hand on her back while they waited for the elevator. As they stepped inside the just arrived elevator Felicity fell into Oliver's side resting her head on his chest and placing her hand over his heart. The beating helped calm her mind.

She was lost in her thoughts unsure what to do about what Oliver witnessed. She would have to tell him. It frightened her though what his reaction might be she couldn't lose him. She knows he has a dark past and if he ever revealed it to her she would never hold it against him but she has a past too that she realized a long time ago was best hidden. They had however made a pact to not keep any more secrets after the bombshell about Thea.

The elevator dinged and Oliver nudged her forward bringing her back to the present. She moved forward sifting through her keys to get the apartment door one. She slid it in the lock turned the key and Oliver pushed the door back and guided Felicity inside and closed the door.

Felicity turned her nerve wavering 'Oliver I… I need to tell you something but well it's a long story and about me and my past and it might explain what you saw tonight but I'm scared you… it might make you run for the hills and I couldn't live without you anymore." Oliver grabbed Felicity in an embrace and shushed her, "Its okay I'm not going anywhere you can tell me anything. I told you I was the arrow wielding vigilante and you never ran away, I won't either."

Felicity chuckled, "I had a pint of Ben & Jerry's to keep me from running." Oliver slid his hands over her back, up to her shoulders and moved her away from him then slid his hands down her arms. Felicity met his eyes, "How about I grab a tub from the freezer and two spoons while you go and get changed." She smiled, kissed him on the lips and headed towards the bedroom.

As Oliver took his shoes off and plodded to the freezer his mind went into overtime. The last time Felicity was this freaked was when telling him about Thea. How could she have an explanation for the blond woman's eyes? He moved to the counter after retrieving the ice cream tub and grabbed the spoons then padded over to the sofa. As he sat Felicity came out of the bedroom and headed over to him her face full of worry, not something he liked seeing. She sat down next to Oliver tucking her legs under her bum with her side leaning against the back of the sofa. Oliver removed the lid and handed her a spoon then dug in attempting to seem relaxed. He didn't want to push her especially since she never pushes him.

Felicity dug her spoon in then sucked at the gathered ice cream. She looked up into Oliver's eyes and sighed, "When I was born I was really ill well actually dying, I had a blood disease and none of the regular treatments were working." She paused dug another chunk of ice cream out and sucked at it before continuing, "My parents were approached by a medical research company that had a new gene therapy technique that offered the chance to save my life. They agreed to using the treatment." She stopped again taking a deep breath and more ice cream.

Oliver just kept spooning ice cream into his mouth, more so to stop him interrupting than actually needing to eat it. He never imagined his bubbly IT Girl to have come from such a terrible start to life. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her he didn't need to know, stop her from having to relive it, but he remained still and silent.

"The gene therapy worked obviously because I'm still here eating ice cream talking to you BUT it didn't work exactly how they expected it to. I healed and other changes occurred, my basic DNA altered in the process and I started to be very different to those around me. One day at school in IT I touched the keyboard and the classroom disappeared well it didn't that would just be silly but I ended up somewhere full of wires, circuit boards and flashing lights. I heard a scream and the classroom appeared again. It was the teacher screaming and she was staring at me. My parents were called in and I was taken to hospital but no one could find anything wrong."

Oliver interrupted he couldn't hold the curiosity back any longer, "What made the teacher scream?" Felicity shivered, "I can show you rather than say its easier and well just promise me you won't freak out." "I won't. Hey its okay I promise I will always be here." He touched her cheek and tried to show his sincerity through his eyes. Felicity was scaring him a little not because of what might be revealed but because of how much this was bothering her.

Felicity weakly smiled at Oliver then stood and headed to her little computer desk, collected her laptop and returned to Oliver. She knelt at the coffee table opposite him and opened up the device and turned it on. "My tech skills are not just learnt," she took a breath then laid her hands on the keys. Her open eyes changed into a glowing static pattern causing Oliver to drop the Ice cream tub to the floor.

At the thud Felicity returned to the room her eyes became their blue colour once more. She closed the laptop lid and stood moving to collect the tub lying on the floor before any of the contents could escape. She placed it on the table. Continuing to move she headed away from Oliver across the room keeping her back towards him a single tear strolled down her cheek. He had freaked out, the worst reaction Felicity had been expecting, he'll never come near me again she thought.

Before Felicity's thoughts could progress a hand rested on her shoulder and guided her to turn around. Her eyes rested to the floor she couldn't look at him, she couldn't bear seeing that look, she had seen it so many times before the worst was when her father had worn it. The horrified and repulsed look had haunted, still haunted her, she couldn't stand seeing it its why she didn't show anyone what she could do.

Oliver lifted Felicity's face up by her chin and when her eyes wouldn't follow he moved his face down to meet them. He smiled a genuine reassuring Oliver smile, the ones only she ever gets. There was no fear in his eyes and he was touching her, he was still here, he hadn't run away. She met his eyes and his smile broadened causing her a small smile. Oliver then brought her in for a hug kissing her forehead.

He slowly moved them to the sofa and sat down pulling Felicity with him, "What was that?" Felicity cringed and Oliver felt it and hugger her tighter. "I, well my conscience can go into the computer actually into anything technological. I can do more with it in that state than just sitting and typing my commands. I can move all over the world through the networks." "Why did Tockman out beat you if you can do this?" Oliver couldn't help himself it had pissed her off at the time and she made that fact known.

She huffed, "Well its not like I could do this in the Cave with all of you around and I couldn't keep up manually. I let you all down but I really didn't know how to reveal this. The looks I had from the teacher and my parents especially my father it haunts me I… I couldn't stand it if you all gave me that look but tonight's events change everything. You told me the blond woman's eyes changed, she's like me." Oliver leant his head down and kissed her hair, "Both of your eyes may change but I don't think she's like you, you don't kick ass that good, unless there's more you're not telling me." "No if I could kick ass believe me I would have shown that by now. The changes in people varied I looked into it when I learnt to control what I had, I found that hundreds of people had been treated and shown changes but its been kept secret."

"At least this explains one very important thing," Oliver muses. "What?" Felicity questions as she twists to look at Oliver. "Just how very special you really are," he smiled and slid himself from under Felicity to stand then guided her up. He kissed her deeply, "Come on lets get some sleep we have our day jobs tomorrow and a new mystery to solve." With that he led Felicity to bed.

**AN: **Thank you for reading. I will try to put up a chapter a week for you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **thanks to all the new follows and favorites. I apologise for any mistakes. Since I posted the first chapter I've seen episodes 17 and 18. I have decided that currently the story is taking place after episode 17 but before 18. I shall be using 18's plot in this story but with my own twist something for you to look forward to. Sorry if I have confused anyone I managed to confuse myself but its all straightened out now I think.

**I do not own Arrow or Mutant X I just wanted to try something new.**

CHAPTER 3 - Friends

Oliver sat bolt up right in bed a cold sweat on his brow. He saw the yellow eyes just before he woke up, why were they bothering him so much, something didn't feel right.

He looked at the clock 5:50AM nearly 3hrs sleep, better than nothing. Oliver looked over to Felicity she was lightly snoring facing away from him snuggling up into the quilt. He carefully slid out of the bed and softly padded over to her side. Grabbing her phone he switched of the alarm for 6AM, she deserved a lie in especially after last night.

He headed out to the kitchen to make coffee he needed the caffeine and some thinking time. How had she managed to keep this hidden so well, actually she's the best liar out of them all he's the bad liar, never mind. At least she trusted him now to tell him even if it took prompting from that blond woman, she bothered him though she seemed to anticipate his movements before he made them that is a tough enemy to fight. He had enough problems with Slade being imminent and almost indestructible.

He would always stick by her this didn't change anything she was still his girl just now she seems even more real like he finally knows her. That must have been how she felt after all of his lies with the laptop, black arrow and sports drink. When he turned up in her car bleeding and rather green, the pieces fitting together she must have felt a relief at finally knowing all of him.

The team needs to know and he will help her tell them when she's ready he won't rush her just like she never rushes him to reveal what happened on the island. He finished the last of his coffee and looked over at the clock 6:30AM. He stood and headed for the kitchen with the intention of making pancakes and coffee for her.

Placing the plates on the breakfast bar with the syrup and chocolate spread he checked his watch 7AM. An extra hour in bed should be acceptable any longer and they will be late for Isabel and her morning meeting to bash his CEO ass about the company and his failings.

Oliver snuck into the bedroom and moved over to Felicity's side of the bed kneeling down on the floor in front of her face. He brushed his fingers through her hair causing her to stir. She rolled onto her back and Oliver leant over gently placing his lips on hers. "Mmm something smells yummy." She mumbled against his lips. Oliver chuckled as he leaned back.

"Morning, yes I cooked breakfast and coffee is waiting. I thought you deserved a lie in after last night." "Thank you." Felicity smiled. "It's the least I can do." Oliver replied. "No not breakfast or the lie in although I am grateful. Thank you for not running away or giving me the 'OMG she's grown two heads' look." "Anything for my girl." He responded as he stood up holding a hand out to help her. She took it and dragged herself out of bed following Oliver to the kitchen.

Telling Oliver had taken a huge weight of her mind she felt more at home than she ever could have imagined. Oliver took it all in his stride maybe the others won't react that badly they know me, but then again my dad more than knew me and he couldn't handle it. I'll work round it I've avoided it this far Oliver will keep it secret.

Felicity sat at the table breathing in the smell nothing better than starting off the day with coffee and pancakes. "You are too good to be true." She said through the first mouth full waving her fork in his direction with a huge grin on her face. "Well I do try." He replied. They ate in peaceful silence both happy to be there.

When Oliver finished he cleared his throat to speak, "Are you going to show the team?" Struggling to swallow Felicity coughed on the bite she had, she took a few gulps of coffee before replying. "I really want to, you coped with it but well people in the past, well my parents especially, didn't. When they saw that what I could do my dad freaked out he tried to beat it from me but I couldn't stop it happening. He left in the end and my mum never forgave me. I worked really hard to control it so that I wouldn't have to face anything like that again, I couldn't bear it if anyone else gave me that look." Felicity was almost in tears Oliver stood up and took her into an embrace.

"It's okay shh, we will go one step at a time. How about telling John he accepted me when I told him I was the killer vigilante. Well in the end he did take some time processing but you're his friend and he knows you much more than he did me when I told him." Felicity half sobbed half laughed "Okay tonight us three at the cave." Oliver nodded in agreement.

He gave felicity one final squeeze and placed a kiss on her head. They went their separate ways to get ready for their day jobs at Queen Consolidated.

-§-

It was a typical day at QC Oliver had several meetings and conference calls; he had lunch with Diggle and Felicity in his office and then paperwork filing in the afternoon. Felicity kept her head down all day; she hardly spoke during lunch causing Oliver to worry and Dig to ask questions which Oliver only replied with "We'll talk tonight."

Around 3PM a middle aged man arrived on the executive suite. Felicity looked up and greeted him with a smile, "Can I help you?" "Yes I'm looking for Moira Queen. I'm passing through on business and it's been a while since we last made acquaintances." He responded. "May I ask who you are?" "Oh, my apologies It's Adam Kane." He answered stopping in front of Felicity's desk. "I'm sorry Mrs Queen is running a campaign election talk this afternoon. I can book a meeting with her tomorrow morning if you would like?" "Yes that would be great t. I'm sorry how rude of me I didn't catch your name?" Adam asked. "I've got you booked in at 10AM Mr Kane and I'm Felicity Smoak." "Thank you. I will see you tomorrow Miss Smoak." He said nodding his good bye before turning and entering the elevator he arrived on.

As the elevator door closed Oliver emerged from his office, "Who was that Felicity?" "An old acquaintance of Moira's dropping by, he will be back tomorrow at 10AM." She replied. "I'm all caught up do you fancy an early finish, grab some dinner then head to Verdant. There are some body snatchers for us to find." He said attempting to cheer her up. Felicity gave a small forced smile and nodded, oh crap she thought.

-§-

Oliver, Diggle and Felicity ate at Big Belly Burger, both men were chatting away about tactics and fighting styles. Felicity was focused on her tablet nibbling on her fries every now and then her burger sat untouched. Dig noticed her behaviour and looked at Oliver giving him a silent look of what did you do to her? Oliver touched her shoulder bringing her attention to him, "It's okay. Do you want to get this over with and eat later?" He enquired. Felicity gave a weak small smile and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

Dig stood up "I'll meet you there." Things were too awkward for him but what were they hiding, he'd better not have gotten her pregnant he thought as he walked out. "He knows something's wrong, he' worried about you and he thinks I'm the cause. Everything will work out fine, he loves you almost as much as I do, and he'll accept you." Felicity didn't reply she just packed her tablet into her bag and stood along with Oliver heading out of the restaurant.

-§-

Oliver held felicity's hand all the way into Verdant and down into the Cave. She was dragging her feet a little and Oliver tried to calm and reassure her by stroking his thumb over the back of her hand.

Dig was perched on the corner of the arrow desk watching them enter. He had a warm smile on his face trying to reassure Felicity, he really couldn't understand what had her so out of character. As Felicity passed Dig he reached out to touch her shoulder but she shrugged him off, when did he upset her. "Please don't… I can't… Not yet." She whispered.

Oliver let Felicity continue to her computers he rested a hand on John's shoulder giving a silent look of wait. He chuckled to himself suddenly he understood why she was so protective over her computers they really were her babies. The no touching rule was more understandable now too they were like additional limbs to her.

Felicity turned on her computers and spun her chair to face John and nodding when she made eye contact with Oliver. He nudged Diggle over to the training mats so he was behind the computers and facing Felicity. "Both of you are now scaring the hell out of me. What happened after I left last night?" Felicity leveled her eyes to his, "I told Oliver about my past and now I'm telling you but it's not easy to tell or process."

Before Felicity could continue Oliver had an idea, "Last night that woman I confronted." "You mean kicked your ass man." Dig interjected. "Hmph she was different anticipating my moves as I decided them and at one point when she had me restrained her eyes flashed a yellow colour. Only a second so I thought I was going crazy but apparently Felicity proved otherwise." Oliver explained. "How could Fel…" Dig started but Felicity interrupted him. "I, my parents made a decision to save my life when I was a baby but it had consequences and lets just say my computer genius isn't all learnt at MIT. Oliver" At the mention of his name Oliver nodded and placed his hand on Dig's shoulder.

Felicity touched the keyboard and her eyes changed to the static pattern and Dig inhaled sharply before turning to Oliver with wide eyes and mouth to the floor. Oliver knowingly smiled, "I know but it's still our Felicity just better explained." Dig smiled genuinely his eyes relaxing and he turned back to Felicity his smile growing wider she truly was special.

Felicity returned looking straight at John who was genuinely smiling at her, she blushed. His reaction was even better than Oliver's but then again he had someone supporting him through it. Oliver left Dig and moved over to Felicity, "One down two to go." He said. "Thank you both of you. I've never been accepted before not the whole me I just can't explain what it." Oliver kissed her before she could finish and Dig came over and gave her a huge hug. "We all have a past and parts we can't/don't show to protect ourselves or others, we know this more than most. You are so bright Felicity you should never hide that." Felicity felt so happy tears pricked her eyes but as always the good moments get interrupted.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP the computers blared, all three turned towards the monitors and Felicity started to type away furiously. Oliver touched her shoulder leaning forward he spoke softly, "You can go o'natural if you want." Felicity giggled and her hands stopped moving and the screens started dancing widely with different screens and programs that neither of them could follow.

"There has been another body found by police with blood from the eyes." Oliver was moving into action collecting his leathers before she could finish. "Call Roy I want him as backup."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **thanks to all the new follows and favorites. I apologise for any mistakes. Since I posted the first chapter I've seen episodes 17 and 18. I have decided that currently the story is taking place after episode 17 but before 18. I shall be using 18's plot in this story but with my own twist something for you to look forward to. Sorry if I have confused anyone I managed to confuse myself but its all straightened out now I think.

**I do not own Arrow/Mutant X/or John Mayer I just wanted to try something new.**

CHAPTER 4 - Crazy World We Live In

"Oliver there are no cameras in the area I don't have a visual, you're going in blind I'm sorry." Felicity apologised. "I've got Roy. Stay on the comms." Oliver stated.

The body was dumped out in the open this time with no high vantage points. Roy was positioned opposite the Arrow's position under the cover of bushes and trees lining the car park. The Arrow was inside the abandoned building on the first level watching the scene with binoculars and waiting.

A white van containing Starling City Police Dept Crime Scene Unit arrived and started to process the scene. 20 minutes later a black van arrived and two males vacated the cab the younger one removed a stretcher from the back and preceded towards the scene with the older male leading. The lead male flashed ID at the police officer granting them entrance. He continued over to the body and started to examine it. The Crime Scene Investigator started yelling and pointing towards the body and male, Oliver tensed. There was a heated confrontation between the two resulting in the CSI being tackled and knocked unconscious followed by the police officer.

Oliver had seen enough he sprung into action leaping out of the window and sliding down a rope to the ground. As he touched down he notched his bow and fired at the younger male who had attacked the SCPD officers. As the arrow reached its intended target a perfect shoulder shot it entered the shoulder but continued through and out the other side. From this distance it was almost impossible to have the momentum for a through and through. The male remained standing showing no signs of being shot.

"Did I just see that arrow go straight through?" Roy's confused voice sounded in Oliver's ear. He drew from his quiver and notched the bow this time the young male maneuvered himself between the Arrow and the older male allowing the older male to continued bagging the body.

Arrow released another arrow but this time the young male became covered in a red netting that spread outwards from his chest to cover his entire body. The arrow struck its target but merely dropped to the ground not even penetrating this time. "Felicity there's more." The Arrow stated. Roy heard and started to bombard questions into the comms, "What's more? What the HELL was that? Is this the same group as last night?" "Roy." Oliver growled silencing Roy further.

Arrow drew from his quiver again and ran towards the duo. As he got within 30 feet he slowed his forward momentum, the older male was lifting the body onto the stretcher while the younger male held his position in-between. Frustrated that he couldn't get a clear shot he decided to try a different approach he activated the voice changer, "What are you doing with these bodies?" The older male looked up facing the Arrow, "We are trying to save the City."

Pissed now the Arrow shot back, "This is MY City to save. You're in over your head." He released the bowstring in an attempt to catch the older male peeking round the younger one. As his arm relaxed slightly the young male side shifted to hide the older male as he became covered in the red netting. The movement wasn't enough and the arrow moved passed the young male grazing the upper arm of the older male before continuing off into the distance.

Moving his arm up towards his quiver Oliver felt a hot burning sensation at his wrist followed by his arm convulsing. The convulsions continued into the rest of his body until he was no longer able to stand. He dropped to the floor thrashing around the last thing he remembered was hearing Roy's voice before everything went black.

Roy watched as the arrow traveled past the man covered in red netting but caught the man behind. He moved his eyes to watch the Arrow reach for the quiver and behind him he saw blue streaks like lightening leaving a window from the abandoned building. He froze watching as it touched the Arrows raised arm then vanish. The Arrow dropped to the ground violently convulsing spurring Roy into action. He cried out after the Arrow while running from his cover out towards the thrashing lump of green leather. The two males collecting the body were surprised by the appearance of him but he ignored them he was going to get who ever was in the building.

Hearing Roy through the comms had Felicity almost out her chair in panic she needed cameras. "Roy what's going on?" She called out but was met with no answer. "Roy!" she shouted but still nothing. John had reached her by this point and rested his hand on her shoulder. Felicity looked at John who nodded a silent question and answer between them both. "Roy what happened. Is Thea's brother okay?" She tried again hoping mentioning Thea would snap him out of it.

Roy had run straight past Oliver he could hear Felicity in his ear, "Roy what's going on?" He couldn't answer he was focusing on the building and whomever was inside was going to pay for taking down the Arrow. He was almost to the building when Felicity screamed in his ear this time "Roy!" He ignored her, punching out the ground floor window in front of him he jumped inside. "Roy what happened. Is Thea's brother okay?" He stopped dead in his tracks. Thea he thought picturing her in his mind, her brother Oliver. The adrenaline slowed in his system as he calmed down thinking about Thea then he remember Oliver lying outside unconscious with no protection. "OH CRAP." He mumbled as he turned and jumped back out of the window racing back to Oliver the Arrow.

As he knelt at Oliver's side he checked for a pulse and started talking to the comm. "Arrow is down, I'm bringing him back now. I think he was tasered." He lifted Oliver up over his shoulder and ran towards verdant and the Cave. The van was nowhere to be seen.

Felicity heard, "Oh crap." from Roy, it worked she'd gotten his attention back and hopefully before anyone got hurt. She gave it a few moments before asking again. As she was about to speak Roy's voice came through again directed at them this time. "Arrow is down, I'm bringing him back now. I think he was tasered."

Diggle sprung into action first he moved away from Felicity and the computer desk towards the medical chest and dragged it over to the table. He then brought over the defibrillator trolley just in case, he'd never dealt with electrical shock before but he knew it could affect the heart.

Felicity went into the computers bringing up the CCTV on the route Roy would be using, she found them a few blocks away and watched their progress. When they appeared on the camera in the back alley she withdrew back into the Cave and turned around to see Diggle waiting by the table. "They're here."

Diggle raced up the stairs 2 at a time and opened the door before Roy could get to the code panel. Roy entered and ran down the stairs so fast it looked like he was flying, Diggle following a few paces behind. Roy threw Oliver from over his shoulder catching his torso to lay him gently on the medical table.

Roy stood back catching his breath and letting Diggle do his part. Felicity stood between the medical chest and the table watching Oliver's face and waiting for John's orders.

Diggle placed his hand on Oliver's neck looking for a pulse, it was there strong and regular thank god he thought. "He's just unconscious." He stated Felicity let her breath go which she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Next John moved to Oliver's right arm he pulled the zip back on the sleeve exposing molten cotton and burnt flesh. "Felicity scissors." She dove into a draw full of different metal instruments and passed over the fabric scissors.

Diggle slid one blade along Oliver's palm up into the glove slicing the fabric up along his thumb then he peeled back the glove carefully as it exposed more of the wound until it was clear of his hand. Next he sliced up the arm of the shirt as far as the zip exposed, he carefully peeled the sleeve away from the remaining part of the burn. The burn was a circle about the size of a tennis ball on Oliver's wrist below his thumb.

"Felicity…" Diggle started to speak but before he finished she was holding out the wash bottle to clean the wound and a kidney tray. He took the bottle and tray with a nod and after placing the tray under Oliver's wrist he washed the wound. As he placed the bottle down by Oliver's thigh Felicity handed over a gel gauze pad that Diggle took and placed over the wound then wound a waterproof bandage round Oliver's arm to cover the gauze.

Once finished Dig began cleaning up while Felicity tucked the hood back from Oliver's face and removed the mask placing is on the stand. On returning she dragged her chair and sat next to him holding his hand and watching his face.

Roy removed his hoodie and stood at Felicity's side waiting patiently. Diggle finished up and found his usual place leaning against the arrow table facing Oliver and waited.

After about 5 minutes Roy started to get restless he'd never been patient and was worse with the Mirakuru in his system. He was itching to ask the questions that were racing around his head. Diggle noticed the change in Roy with a small smirk on his face he passed comment, "Spit it out man." Felicity heard Diggle and turned to look in his direction and saw Roy looking at her.

"What the hell is going on? What did he mean there are more? How did he miss a perfect shot? Two unarmed guys evaded the Arrow and since when can tasers cover over 100ft distances?" The question fell from his mouth at speed but both Felicity and John heard them all and Felicity's shoulders slumped.

Diggle pushed away from the table he was resting against and moved to Felicity seeing her posture change he knew this was not going to be easy for her. He placed a hand on her shoulders, "It will be okay I'm here. Sometimes its better to grab the tigers tail before he gets you." She chuckled the real tiger was out cold in front of her but before she could respond the usual click sounded indicating the door from Verdant was opening.

Sara came bounding down the stairs until she spotted Oliver on the table and stopped dead, "What happened?" She growled out sounding an awful lot like Oliver's Arrow voice. Roy went to speak and Diggle jumped in first, "We had another Mirakuru rejected body and he encountered the same group but this time they had backup and more tricks. He's okay they tasered him he's unconscious and has a small burn on the contact point but he'll be fine when he wakes."

"Felic…" Roy began but before he continued the blonde in question spoke up. "I was about to explain to Roy what we are up against, well as much information as I know which isn't a lot but its something and something is better than nothing especially about a foe and yes I'm babbling and stalling I'll stop in 3…2…1" She looked up at John and he moved away allowing her to get to her computers. Roy and Sara were looking completely confused they knew they were missing something.

With her back to everyone Felicity started her story again filling in the rest of the team, this was not exactly how she imagined telling them but better out than in. "Oliver saw some unusual behaviour from that blonde woman last night and when he confided in me I realized why she may have had the upper hand. When I was a baby I was sick and to save my life my parents opted for a new treatment, which did save me but made me different to other people. Now Oliver told me the woman's eyes changed colour for a second and I'm guessing something weird happened tonight too."

"Yeah the young guy the arrow went straight through him first off then the second one hit but fell to the floor like he was Kevlar his body changed into a red netting pattern just before the arrow struck." Roy explained. Sara's mouth was falling open in surprise this was not going well. "I think I can explain a little further Roy but your not loosing your marbles not that I'm saying you actually have them but if you did they are all there. Sorry babbling again, can you all stand by the mats please I… there is something you need to see and you need to not freak out."

Sara moved towards the mats not taking her eyes from Felicity and Roy followed completely dumfounded. Dig brought up the rear and stopped alongside the computer desk he wanted front row viewing of their faces. When Sara and Roy stopped and faced Felicity she took a breath then touched the keyboard in front of her and entered the system. Her eyes took on the glowing static pattern and Roy was the only one to react "Holy S**t". His comment brought her back into the room and she saw the shock on his face but it was Sara's expression that had her completely confused she had no expression at all.

"What the hell!" Roy exclaimed. "Your eyes. Wait are you an x-man please tell me there not real." "She's a new mutant." Sara stated in a monotone attracting everyone's attention. For once Felicity was lost for words how the hell did Sara know what she was, oh my gosh she might be one too that would seriously explain the expert assassin skills she has.

Before Felicity could formulate a response Oliver groaned. The mobile members of the team moved towards the medical area and the now stirring Oliver. Oliver pushed himself up swinging his legs off the side of the table into a sitting position, a small wince escaped as he stretched the skin on his burnt wrist. Looking at Roy he croaked, "What happened?"

Felicity slipped away and retrieved a bottle of water for Oliver while Roy reported what had happened, "As you moved towards your quiver something like a taser was shot from the building behind you. It was like blue lightening then it hit you and you went down. I tried to get who ever it was but…" Roy didn't know how to finish he'd lost control again and it was Felicity that had brought him back.

"I told him to bring you back." Felicity stepped in she knew Roy had lost it but Oliver didn't need to know just yet there were enough problems at the moment to deal with. "You let them go." Oliver started to argue but Felicity was having none of it. "They took you down did you want them doing the same to Roy? What if they realized he had survive the Mirakuru. Then there's the dilemma your out in the open unconscious did you want to still be there when SCPD arrived I'm sure Detective Lance would love to know Oliver Queen and Arrow are one and the same." Oliver went to try and argue but Dig stepped in this time "You know he did the right thing Oliver."

Sara had been staring at Felicity the entire time and as Felicity handed the bottle of water over to Oliver he noticed, "Did I miss something?" The previous discussion now forgotten Oliver looked between Felicity and Sara. Felicity looked over her shoulder to see Sara watching her and blushed, "I filled them in." She stated. Shocked flashed across Oliver's face before he reached forward and grabbed Felicity's hand, "Are you okay?" he asked. Before she could reply Oliver turned his attention to Sara, "Stop staring Sara it's still Felicity she hasn't changed."

"Do you really know what she is?" She demanded before anyone could answer she continued. "People like Ivo made her, she's dangerous Oliver." That made Oliver's blood boil his rage took over and he leapt from the table and stalked towards Sara who stood her ground. "I don't care this is Felicity were talking about the one that keeps us together, she took a bullet for you. She wouldn't hurt a fly how the hell is she dangerous. And as for Ivo he was a madman I doubt he…"

Felicity cut him off, "Sara does have a point I am dangerous I could be a cyber terrorist well if I got caught hacking I would be charged as one and well frankly I could take all your money in 60 seconds flat. Dangerous is a perception I'm no vigilante or assassin but I can do some serious digital damage. When I looking into what I was there was a distinct lack of information it was either not there or classified. Before you say it it's classified beyond the pentagon believe me I've tried I can't even access who performed the treatment I had. All I managed to gather is I was not the only one and the results varied. Sara what did Ivo tell you, what do you know about what I am?"

Sara relaxed maybe Felicity wasn't like what Ivo had told her. Oliver relented in his stalking position seeing Sara's stance relax and stepped back to be next to Felicity. "Ivo was looking for the Mirakuru because of his wife but he discovered its existence after working for a DNA research company Genomex. He didn't tell me much more but I read all of his research and they had done DNA splicing with animal DNA and other compounds. Ivo was trying to splice a plant DNA to create regeneration qualities in people to prevent injuries but he hadn't found an effective combination. One thing he did say was that the results of the work at Genomex, they classed them as new mutants not human, were dangerous and causing havoc across the world with their abilities after escaping."

Everyone remained silent unsure what more to say. Felicity now had 2 more leads to look into about her past hopefully she would find something to help with the current mission.

"Sara can you remember any details that might indicate who's taking the bodies? Someone who worked with or for him?" Oliver asked. "No Ivo was the only one assigned, but his papers were published with an additional name. I remember asking him who he was and he'd said it was his boss. I can't remember the name." Sara turned her back on the group, "I need to get back my break is over, Roy are you coming I think Thea might like help stocking the bar."

Both of them left leaving an eerie silence. "Dig you might as well have an early night I don't think there will be much more going on now." Oliver gave Diggle a manly shoulder pat before Dig grabbed his jacket and headed up the stairs. "You know where I am if you need me and keep me posted." Diggle shouted back as he slipped through the door.

Felicity moved over to her computers, "I'm just going to have a quick search and set up some programs then we can go home too." "Alright." Oliver replied, "I'll get showered." Felicity sat in her chair and laid her hands on the keyboard moving into the systems.

**Search Parameters: **Anthony Ino

**Results: **Doctor of Chemistry, Graduated at University of Toronto, published research non-allergic cat.

Felicity opened up the research scanning through the article but there was only Ivo's name and his university professor. Curiously she jumped to the reference page and scanned through the list of materials. One name stood out Dr A Kane, Feline genome. If she believed in coincidences this would be one, what are the chances of two people having the same name. She started a new search.

**Search Parameters: **Adam Kane

**Results: **Professor of Molecular Genetics, Classified information.

Felicity tried to find anything surrounding the name Adam Kane and Molecular Genetics but it just kept coming up Classified and she was unable to bypass the blocks the were walls deeper than a nuclear bomb bunker.

Just then Felicity's phone started to buzz and the chorus to John Mayer – Assassin started playing. She came out from the computers and answered the phone on speaker Oliver was nowhere to be seen. "Adam." Sara shouted through the phone "Adam Kane, I'm sure that's the name." Felicity could hear the clubs music behind Sara's words she must be calling from the bar.

Oliver emerged from the bathroom and looked at Felicity her face white and worried. "What's Wrong?" Sara heard Oliver's question, "What's going on?" "I found a Professor of Molecular Genetics called Adam Kane in a piece of Ivo's work. Potentially our guy BUT there is an Adam Kane booked to meet Moira tomorrow at 10AM." She stated. Oliver's mouth dropped open a little.

AN: If you have made it to the end thank you for reading I know it was a long chapter but hopefully things are going to move along quite fast now. I apologise if how I've tied details in have errors please let me know and I can alter them but trying hard to make it gel. Also I'm trying my best with the genetic details but it's been a while since I studied it at uni and my memory is rusty. Reviews are much appreciated let me know if you like the story so far


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Thank you to all who have read, followed or favorite my story it means a lot. Thank you to guest readers sorry I cannot reply to you both. I'm not a massive fan of Sara hence how I am writing her a little in here but Ivo did save her and tell her mostly the truth especially where his research was involved so why shouldn't she believe anything to do with that side of things. Further on you will understand what Sara was saying about them being dangerous.

**I do not own Arrow/Mutant X/or John Mayer I just wanted to try something new.**

CHAPTER 5 - Bomb Shell

Oliver strolled out of his office at 9:50AM and moved over to Felicity's desk. He started to ask Felicity about his schedule for the day and rest of the week and Felicity answered his questions keeping up the pretence. She wasn't stupid he didn't want to discuss his business/lunch meetings he just wanted to be around when Adam Kane arrived.

9:55AM the elevator door dinged and Felicity looked up with a big inviting smile at the man entering the executive floor. Oliver glanced up a few seconds after Felicity and froze when he saw the face, it was the same face that he had seen the last two nights stealing the bodies.

Felicity cheerily welcomed the man, "Mr Kane good morning, I will let Mrs Queen know you have arrived." Felicity reached over her desk to the phone and lifted the handset from the receiver, Oliver came out of his thoughts and rested his hand on her shoulder stopping her movement. "I'll take Mr Kane through." He held his hand out to Adam, "Oliver Queen." Adam took the offered hand shaking firmly. "Adam Kane. You are much taller than I remember, you were this high." Adam placed his hand at waist height, "Running around playing cops and robbers."

Oliver put on his CEO smile and gestured Adam towards Moira's office. Why did he not remember this man? "I'm sorry about your father he was a good man." Adam gave his condolences but Oliver remained silent. "How is Thea she was a baby last time…" Adam was cut short by Moira's greeting. "Adam. How wonderful to see you." "Moira looking radiant as ever." Adam responded and both exchanged a kiss on each cheek. "I see you have met Oliver. He's taken over from Robert at long last." Moira commented. "He's grown into a wonderful man you should be proud." Adam replied. "Oliver Adam is an old family friend." Moira lied. Oliver nodded his acknowledgement, "I'll leave you both to reminisce." He stalked out of the room.

Felicity met Oliver's eyes as he left Moira's office and headed into his, she followed. "Are you okay?" She asked. "If I said yes would you believe me?" Oliver turned to see Felicity shake her head, he took a breath ready to explain, "He's the older one that's been stealing the bodies." Felicity's eyes widened. "And apparently an old family friend." "Oliver this really isn't looking good how would your mother know a geneticist especially one that's interested in Mirakuru?" "I will get Roy to check his contacts out in the Glades see if there's been any suspicious movements." "My programs are still running but everywhere I turn for information it's all classified."

She walked over to Oliver and placed her hand on his upper arm, "We will stop what ever is going on. My other specialty is solving mysteries." She tried to lighten his mood and was rewarded with a genuine smile. She knew how to calm him down, he lent down and placed a kiss on her head. "I'll get back to work." And she left Oliver's office returning to her desk.

-§-

An hour later Adam emerged from Moira's office. He paused at Felicity's desk, "Miss Smoak?" He enquired. Looking up and putting on smile she replied, "Yes that's me but call me Felicity." "Felicity. Excuse my intrusion but are your parents Stacey and Daniel Smoak?" "Y..Yes." Felicity squeaked out. How does he know my parents? Oh please do not tell me this mad man saved my life. "How are they I haven't seen them for a long time, you would have been about 6 months old." Felicity remained dumb struck, "H..How do you know my parents?" "Ah I see my apologies I treated your blood condition when you were a baby."

Before Felicity could process this information Oliver had stepped out of his office. "Is everything okay out here Felicity?" She turned towards Oliver and nodded. While Felicity was responding to Oliver Adam retrieved a card from his wallet and when she returned her attention back to him he handed the card over. "If you have any problems please give me a call. I am sorry that I did not keep in better contact." He smiled sweetly then moved towards the elevator entering when it arrived. All Felicity could do was stare.

Adam had been gone for 5 minutes and Felicity still hadn't moved. She was processing. Oliver moved towards her crouching down to her level he looked into her eyes, which focused on him. "Hey. Welcome back." " He saved my life, he knew my parents. I think he knows what I am too." She blurted out all the while twirling the calling card around her fingers. Then she looked down as though just realizing the card was there, "Oliver." She stated holding the card up to eye level, "We have a lead. I'll get right on it."

"Felicity grab your tablet and come sit in the office you can have some privacy, I've only got paperwork to catch up on." Felicity nodded and stood at the same time as Oliver, she grabbed her tablet and walked with him to his office. She made herself comfortable on the sofa legs tucked under and side resting against the back of the sofa so her face was away from the door just in case. She rested the calling card on her knee and held her tablet in both hands, memorizing the information on the card.

**Dr Adam Kane Phd, MSc, BSc (Hons)**

**Phone: 06957 926472**

**Email: **

Felicity entered her tablet, she tried tracing the mobile number first but it was a burner so a dead end. Next she tried hacking the email account but the firewall was something unusual, the code continually fluctuated so she couldn't obtain a pattern to crack. It looked like waves washing over the ocean but with computer code and she couldn't focus on it.

She returned to the office and placed the tablet on the sofa and picked up the card thinking. She flipped it around in her fingers as she had done previously the card was very plain, no patterns or colour. Felicity moved her head to glance at Oliver when the blank side of the card glimmered. She stood heading over to the window and twisted the card back and forth.

There appeared to be a shiny film creating a pattern, "Oliver a pencil, do you have a pencil?" He rummaged in his top draw until he found one. Felicity was next to him as he offered the pencil and she took it, leaning towards the table placed the card down and began to shade in the back of the card. A word appeared on the card and both sets of eyes widened.

"What's a Mutant X?" Oliver asked. "I don't know. Hold on I'll get my tablet." She replied heading over to the sofa with Oliver in tow. She sat down with her back to the back of the sofa and Oliver sat beside her. As she picked up her tablet he watched as her eyes changed to static. The eyes really didn't bother him if anything he thought Felicity more beautiful with them even though her Ice blue irises took his breath away.

Oliver reached over to tuck a strand of hair from Felicity's face but as his finger brushed along her ear he found the office had disappeared and he was in a different room. He was now standing and Felicity was no longer beside him. The walls were like circuit boards and wires with flashing and moving lights. Within the room space there were images and words moving around things like news reports, blogs, artist drawings. This must be Felicity's search on Mutant X he thought, incredible. Oliver finally looked to the floor and saw Felicity lying on her back looking up into the room with a puzzled expression on her face. He crouched down at her side to move that same strand of hair that had gotten him in here in the first place and he was back in his office.

"Felicity." Oliver whispered. Her blue eyes returned and she focused on his face. "You saw." She stated smiling brightly. "I didn't know that was possible." Oliver enveloped her in a huge hug, when this is all over I think its time I told her the truth about my 5 years missing he thought.

"I couldn't find any solid leads only blog posts, speculations, hearsay and proxy blue news reports on strange occurrences. From the brief glance I had Mutant X seem to help new mutants especially against the GSA not sure who that is but I'll find out. Adam must be part of them maybe the leader? Oliver there is something else, when I found out about Thea's paternity her medical records indicated a complication after birth I don't believe in coincidences but do you think Adam was involved?"

Oliver stood, "One way to find out." He replied as he stormed out of his office to Moira's. Felicity texted Diggle to be ready to leave, if this went badly Oliver would need to go calm down. She rescheduled all of his afternoon appointments as a precaution.

-§-

Oliver waltzed into his mother's office, she was on the phone and as she saw who it was that had entered she gave her apologies and said her good byes to the caller hanging up. "Oliver, what do I owe the pleasure." "Adam Kane you said he's a family friend. He said he hadn't seen Thea and me since I was 10 and she was a baby that doesn't seem like much of a family friend 18 years of no contact. How do you really know him mother?" Oliver demanded.

Moira's posture stiffened and her face turned cold and calculated, that EA of his has been nosing around again I think she needs to learn the concept of privacy she thought. "Oliver Thea was poorly when she was born. It was a hard time on your father and me, Dr Kane was a regular on the ward we got to know him during our time there. "

"No more lies Dr Adam Kane." Oliver exaggerated the Dr part, "Is not a medical practitioner he's a geneticist. What did he do to Thea?!" He demanded. Moira flinched at the harshness in Oliver's voice. "She had gene-therapy to alleviate her epilepsy. As soon as she was born the lights triggered seizures that barely stopped. Dr Kane's treatment completely removed the condition. Oliver." Moira dropped her voice to a threatening tone now, "Keep Miss Smoak out of our family's private life."

Oliver saw a red his anger took over his mouth, "Thea is my family, my sister, I will protect her anyway necessary. Felicity may work for me but we are partners therefore any threat against her is a threat against me too mother." Oliver ground out before storming from her office. "Why on earth does he have to keep dragging up the past." She muttered to herself.

Felicity was packed and ready to leave, hers and Oliver's computers shut down and Diggle stood next to her both waiting for Oliver. The sight eased Oliver's anger but he still needed to vent. The three of them headed into the elevator and left QC.

AN: a little short filler piece after the last long chapter. Hmm I wonder if Thea will be a new mutant like Felicity or one of the few that weren't affected. Who likes Felicity on undercover missions? Review if you want to see Felicity go undercover. Other reviews are welcome and help me keep writing


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Thank you to all who have read, followed, favorite and reviewed my story it means a lot. Sorry for the late posting of this chapter I had to do some research for some information and I found it hard to keep to the characters. I apologise if there are mistakes I'm only human ;P

**I do not own Arrow/Mutant X/or Green Day I just wanted to try something new.**

Chapter 6 - Undercover Coffee

After picking up Chinese Oliver, Diggle and Felicity sat munching in the Cave all three thinking about the situation at hand. Oliver had relayed his conversation with Moira, minus the threat, he was now more worried about his sister and whether she was suffering like Felicity with her changes if she had changes. Surely I would have noticed if Thea was different like Felicity, wait Felicity hid hers for over two years and he'd never noticed maybe Thea was as good at hiding as Felicity. I need to try and talk to her he thought.

Felicity was trying to fathom a way forward for gaining information on Mutant X online was a bust with the only mentions being blogs and unproven news acclaims. The information surrounding Adam Kane and gene therapies was all classified or expertly removed with no trace. The only option Felicity could see was have a meeting with Adam Kane and ask him outright he had given her an invitation of sorts. The hard part would be convincing Oliver of the idea.

Oliver's phone ringing broke the silence he left his spot on the sofa to retrieve the phone from his jacket pocket. The screen displayed Roy's name, "Roy." He stated then answered the call. "You're on speaker what you got?" "Someone spotted a black van and motorcycles coming and going from the old orphanage a few blocks from Verdant." Roy answered. Felicity headed to her computers she sat down and touched the keyboard. "Roy we'll do recon tonight." Oliver finished. "Gotcha." The call ended.

Felicity returned not long after the call had ended, "No visual of the building all the CCTV is down. The city owns the property and there is no record of it changing hands or being back in use but the power grid indicates usage in that area." Oliver's jaw set with frustration he was getting tired of the lack of information surrounding this adversary. "Oliver." Felicity started, "I have an idea and before you start no is not an option." Before she could continue Oliver had already caught on to her idea, "No never you remember the last twice ended badly we're not going there."

"Oliver you might be the hero but you need intel to do that and you have a team to back you up so let me do my job. You know I'm right I need to do this for the team and me we're completely in the dark. They don't know I work for the Arrow so I'm safe and if the blogs are accurate they don't hurt people like me. I'll arrange for a coffee this afternoon, you and Dig can keep watch I'll have my comm on so you'll hear everything." Oliver opened and closed his mouth like a fish several times attempting to argue but failing she was right and he knew it.

He tried to get Diggle to back him up but that also failed. "Hey man don't bring me into this. For the record she is right." Oliver dropped his shoulders in defeat, "Fine arrange a meeting but I'm accompanying you." "No Oliver you can't you're not a new mutant they may not be as open with you around this really is something only I can do." "Fine but I want John in the shop and I'll be in the car as backup." Oliver bargained. "Deal." She agreed that was a lot easier than I expected she thought.

Felicity picked her bag up and firked around until she found the calling card Adam had given her and she typed his number into her phone and sent a text to him.

F- Mr Kane its Felicity I have a free afternoon could we meet for coffee. I would like to talk to you. Felicity Smoak.

She returned the card to her bag and her phone buzzed she opened the text.

AK- Miss Smoak wonderful to hear from you. I would like to meet for coffee. I think there are a few things to discuss. When and where would you like to meet? Adam.

F- 3PM at ThanksaLatte, cheesy name but great coffee. Its 2 blocks from Queen Consolidated. Felicity.

AK- Perfect I will see you there. Adam.

"It's all set for 3PM at ThanksaLatte." Felicity announced to Oliver and Diggle who were both sat on the sofa Oliver finishing his food. Felicity stood and joined them resuming her own eating. "I need to get changed before we go these heels are seriously too high, why is it such an impractical dress code for an EA. Okay babbling again I'll stop in 3...2...1" "I'll drive you both there and I will go in first." "Go for a window seat Dig that's where I prefer to sit you can watch the world go by. I think the executive suit view is rubbing off on me I used to be happy in a corner or windowless office now I feel claustrophobic. Curse your promotion Oliver." Both men laughed Felicity came out with the most random things at times.

"I'm going to go hide in my computers see what the searches have turned up." Felicity stood and moved over to her desk getting comfy in her chair she entered the computer system. Oliver stood, "You up for a few rounds?" He asked Diggle. "Always." Diggle replied. Oliver went to get changed while Diggle cleared away the rubbish.

-§-

Felicity was lying down listening to another proxy blue news report when a loud jingle started blaring away. She looked to her left to see her calendar announcement indicating there was an hour till her meeting. She accepted the alert and finished listening to the news report before leaving the computers. She had some interesting stories to tell the boys during the car journey. As she looked up the training mats were empty so she turned to see John perched against the arrow table. He smiled at her, "He's just finishing in the shower. Did you find out much more?" " Yes and no I'll fill you both in on the drive over right now I need to get ready to go don't want to be late." She said starting to close her computers down and pack her handbag.

She pulled the comms out of the draw and passed one to Diggle and as she put hers into position Oliver emerged from the bathroom heading straight for her. She handed the comm. Device to him and he held onto her hand, she smiled at him, "Come on otherwise we will be late and I'm never late for anything." Both Oliver and Diggle laughed then they headed out of the cave.

At the car Diggle opened the back door for Felicity and Oliver then got in the drivers seat and headed towards Felicity's apartment building. "I found out some interesting stuff from my searches no names or facts but the news reports that came up had strange unexplained occurrences which could be new mutants. The reports claimed eyewitnesses seeing a person survive a 6 stories high fall, a man that burst into flames but had no burns, a dead body with unusual DNA and one report especially stuck out a man that controls electricity. On several reports it claimed people in suits chasing people with abilities in the streets. The blog posts describe how Mutant X saved them from these guys in suits called the Genetic Security Agency and placed them in the new mutant underground from the sounds of it a witness protection program. Some blogs say Mutant X work out of a place called Sanctuary but no one knows where it is go figure and no one mentions any names of who is in Mutant X." Felicity reported her findings.

"You don't suppose that one with the electricity is part of that gang stealing the bodies? It might explain who got you the other night and if he is that's going to be one tough fight." Dig speculated. "I'm more worried of Felicity facing him or what other people in that group. It's too dangerous you're not going." Oliver argued. "Oliver." Felicity took Oliver's hands in hers and started to reason with him, "I need answers just because this crosses over into Arrow business doesn't change this fact. I am still going electricity controlling person or not I can handle this just be my backup for a change." She kissed him on the lips silencing any further protesting and trying to reassure him that she can and will be doing this.

-§-

They pulled up a block away from the shop and Felicity got out after everyone activated their comm devices and started walking towards the coffee shop. Diggle rejoined the traffic and parked the car outside the coffee shop next to a black motorcycle at 2:45PM and headed into the shop leaving Oliver in the car. Oliver heard Diggle ordering his coffee and watched as Felicity walked down the street and entered the shop.

Felicity entered the shop and saw Diggle just heading to a table just back from the window ones, she scanned the tables in the windows not recognising anyone and continued looking as she walked further into the shop. She spotted Adam at the back watching her, she waved and motioned at the counter to say she was going to order, he already had a cup in front of him. She ordered her usual vanilla latte and while she was waiting for it to be served she glanced at Adam again to see him still watching her and she pointed to the window seats to indicate she was going to sit there, he nodded collected his coffee and moved towards her.

As he drew level her order was called so they both walked together to a window table 2 down from Diggle who was reading the newspaper now. Adam placed his coffee down then held out a chair for Felicity who blushed at the gesture but took the seat and Adam sat opposite her. Felicity didn't know what to say so she decided on taking a sip of her coffee, "I'm really glad that you called I wanted to talk to you more but I didn't want to disturb you at work. How are your parents?" Adam asked. Felicity put her coffee on the table but kept her hands on the mug and replied, "Dad left when I was 7 and I never heard from him again, my mum died a few years back from cancer." I'm really sorry to hear that they were both lovely people when I met them." "Did you really want to talk to me about my parents or are you interested in finding out if I'm a new mutant that needs Mutant X?" Felicity found her nerve and decided to call him out but the question didn't even faze him.

"You caught me, I wanted to see how you were doing. I know you're a new mutant I know what your ability is your a telecybernetic. If your parents didn't tell you about me or what you could do I'm guessing they didn't tell you about the risks of the treatment either." Adam replied. Felicity sat with her mouth open in shock he knew how the hell did he know I don't even know what I am Sara had to tell me what I was. Her mouth kicked in and she started to babble, " I'm a telecybernetic what does that mean? How do you know what I can do I've not told anyone? Wait risks what risks, my doctor said I have a clean bill of health." Adam reached over and placed his hand over hers to calm her down, "There isn't an easy way to say this but all new mutants have a shorter life expectancy."

Felicity heard Oliver's outcry and winced as the loudness and desperation in his voice registered but she couldn't fully comprehend what Adam was saying she was speechless an uncommon situation for her. Felicity's reaction spurred Adam to finish what he was saying at a faster talking rate than normal, "I now know how to correct this but I would need to run some tests on your DNA. I can get started right away for you. Felicity are you okay? I'm sorry I had to drop this on you I thought your parents would have explained everything to you when you were old enough." At the mention of her parents Felicity found the ability to speak again, "What ever changed in me it was the cause of the break up of my parents, my dad beat me to get me to stop and I couldn't so he left my mother never forgave me so yeah I wonder why they never told me anything." She finished bitterly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so bitter, it's been hard I can't show anyone, I've been all alone for so long not knowing and now suddenly you appear out of the blue and tell me that I'm dying and should have known about it. I mean can this get any stranger?" She babbled.

"It might, I work with a team of new mutants called Mutant X we help anyone struggling with their gifts and were slowly tracking everyone involved with the gene therapy project to make the alterations, its the reason I'm in Starling City." Adam explained. "Why were you visiting Moi... I mean Mrs Queen is she involved with the project too?" Felicity probed. "You have quite the deductive skills but as you also know patient confidentiality." "Yes but I know Oliver he's a friend and Thea is too. Is Thea like me?" Adam gently smiled he took his hand back from Felicity's she was returning to her previous bubbly persona and didn't seem to need the comfort anymore. "You would have to ask her I don't reveal other's secrets but if you want to meet others you can my team is here too I'm sure they would love to meet you and I could make those alterations if your not busy."

Felicity lifted her coffee to her mouth using the time to think. Oliver would be mad if I said yes but if he's right and I'm dying he can save me. He feels trustworthy even though I don't know him its like when Oliver visited me in IT with those lame lies I felt I could trust him and I was right. Plus if it is him and his team stealing bodies and I go I might find what they are doing and get the intel we need to fight them next time. We need something anything, I hope Oliver can use the tracking software. I hope I know what I'm doing she thought. "Yes I'd really like…" Oliver's protests started in her ear she ignored them as best as she could and continued talking, "To meet other new mutants and you can look at my DNA but only if you explain to me what's going on with it I don't want to be in the dark any more. Oh and I need to let my boyfriend know I won't be home he knows I'm out having coffee but he was trying to get out early from work so I'd best tell him not to bother tonight." Felicity babbled feeling the nerves rise.

She pulled her phone from her bag and texted Oliver, _I know your not happy but no arguments I'm going. The tracker app is on your phone its the archery game use it and follow me. I'll keep the comm on at all times. Don't worry, stay at the foundry ready to go if I need you. X_ She looked to Adam after sending the text. "That's great when you've had a reply we'll go." As Adam finished speaking Felicity's phone started playing Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends. "One minute." She said to Adam and answered the call, "Hey I'm so sorry. We are going to go shopping and then get dinner, I hope you don't mind?" Felicity faked her conversation. Oliver talked over her knowing she would hear what he said, "No your not going, Felicity I'm coming in there to get you this is too dangerous. A stranger is not messing with your DNA we'll get the applied sciences to work out what's wrong. And you are not going up against those people by yourself." Felicity ignored what he was saying and carried on her side of the call. "Oh no you've got to stay late, well not to worry. Don't let John work you too hard, I think he would keep you there permanently if he had the choice." Felicity saw Diggle stand from his table and walk out, thank god he got my hint, "I'll let you get back to work. Take care Roy." She ended the call.

Adam was stood shrugging out of his leather jacket when Felicity finished the call. "I hope you don't mind motorcycles." He took Felicity's hand to help her up and held out his jacket for her to put on, thank god I put my skinny jeans on she thought. "Just not fast." She replied as they walked out the cafe. The Bentley was pulling away as they exited the shop and Felicity had to force herself not to wave at Diggle and Oliver. Adam stopped at the black bike, "Here you have my helmet. Just a heads up the visor will cloak when we get moving it's a precaution to protect our location." Felicity just nodded no turning back now and placed the helmet on as Adam mounted the bike and started the engine. Felicity hopped on and held tightly on to Adam and they joined the city traffic. Two blocks into the journey and the visor went completely black it made Felicity feel extremely exposed and she clung on tighter.

**AN2: **Please let me know what you think. Next Chapter Felicity and those of you who haven't seen Mutant X meet the team


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I've decided to go AU now on and make my own ending different to the show as the show is just awesome and I don't want to tarnish such good ideas. Thank you to all that followed and favourited :) I hope you enjoy

I do not own Arrow/Mutant X I just wanted to try something new.

Chapter 7 - Mutant X

Diggle had tackled Oliver into the car preventing him from blowing Felicity's cover. He had heard Felicity's comment through the comm about John at work keeping him there and took off from the cafe guessing what Oliver's move would be. He got in the car himself and started to drive away just as Felicity emerged from the cafe wearing the leather biker jacket Adam had been wearing he guessed the bike was his. They joined the traffic moving a few shop fronts away and pulled over again and John watched in the mirrors while Oliver announced he had the tracker up and running. When the bike joined the traffic and passed John followed suit keeping them in sight.

After being put back into the car Oliver opened up the 'archery' app on his phone and the screen came up with a map of Starling City and 3 markers one labelled Oliver, one John and the other Felicity. "I've got her tracker up." He said rather proudly Felicity's apps weren't the easiest for him to use he could call, text and take selfies since returning from the island. Felicity's marker moved past their position and followed the road with their markers trailing a short distance behind. They would suffer her wrath later for changing the plans but she'd changed them too so it was only fair.

They successfully followed the bike for several blocks it was heading towards Central City side of town when they lost it in a traffic jam. Diggle cursed and hit the steering wheel Oliver kept his focus on the tracker, "I've got her signal still were okay, wait they changed direction heading into the Glades now." He continued to watch as Diggle moved the Bently through the rush hour traffic towards the Glades. "S**T!" Oliver exclaimed. Before Diggle could question Oliver continued, "Her tracker just went dark." "Are you sure you didn't just lose it from the screen?" Diggle questioned, "No it vanished with a warning signal lost she was a block from the orphanage, I think we found them. Dig I can't hear the motorcycle on the comm either can you?" "No my comm is quiet except for you." John replied. "I need to get to Verdant now. Something doesn't feel right." Oliver growled.

Felicity felt the road surface get rougher and she guessed they had entered the Glades, she really hoped Oliver had the tracker working and that their street intel was right and they were heading for the old orphanage at least she could feel safe having an idea of where she was. The bike suddenly slowed down taking a sharp right turn the engine tone changed and the bike came to a stop. She still couldn't see and waited for Adam to let her know she could move. The engine stopped and Adam sat up on the bike and Felicity took this as she could move so she let go of his torso feeling very self conscious now. "You can lift the visor." Adam said and Felicity obeyed sliding the plastic back to see a garage layout, they were parked next to 4 other identical bikes and a black van THE black van she had seen on the camera footage from the first night they appeared.

Adam threw the kickstand out and slid from the bike leaving Felicity there staring at the van. "I know this probably seems very serial killer type scenario but I assure you we are far from that." He tried to reassure her. "Is the van for anyone that doesn't come willingly. Oh no I didn't mean that my brain to mouth filter is permanently disconnected maybe you can fix it with my DNA upgrade." She joked. "It's for supplies and another job we are on while here. Let me take the helmet and jacket from you then I'll take you too see my team Mutant X." Adam said. Felicity pulled the helmet off and handed it to him and then shrugged the jacket off giving that over too. He moved and placed them on the bike seat. "Are you ready?" He asked and received a nod in reply.

He lead Felicity from the garage through several corridors until they got to a large room that must have been in the middle of the building as there was a lack of windows. There were 3 people in the room rapidly moving about each other in patterns she recognised from watching Oliver, Diggle, Sara and Roy sparring. Her mouth nearly fell to the floor when she recognised the blonde mass of hair swinging about as the woman leapt into the air over one of the guys and touching the wall with her feet launching herself higher up and back out into the room to land in the middle of the floor space. The man she had leapt over turned and Felicity saw his face he looked like the guy that had been with Adam the first night. Well this was them alright no denying it now I need to do is find out why and where the bodies are she thought. She was so engrossed in her thoughts and watching she jumped at Adam's voice.

"Shal, Bren, Jess I have someone I would like you to meet." Adam announced. The 3 stopped what they were doing and headed over grabbing towels on the way to dry off. As they neared Adam spoke again, "This is Felicity Smoak, Felicity this is Shalimar Fox, Brennan Mulwray and Jesse Kilmartin." As their names were said they held their hands out for Felicity to shake which she did in a slow motion dumbfounded way. "Don't worry about the fighting we're all pussy cats really." The blonde now known as Shalimar said. The tall man of the group that Felicity had seen with the blonde on the first night now known as Brennan replied, "Well one of us is the rest are just harmless."

Adam stepped in again explaining, "Shalimar is a Feral with feline DNA, Brennan is an Elemental with control of electricity and Jesse is a Molecular and capable of altering mass density." "Hi." Felicity squeaked out. "She talks." Brennan joked. "Leave her alone Bren." The one called Jesse defended her. "Adam said you're good with computers?" He asked, Felicity just nodded not really able to form words, this was becoming a regular occurrence. "Want to check out our systems I can guarantee you've never seen tech like it." Felicity felt back in her comfort zone but unfortunately that meant so did her mouth and brain which decided to start working again, "You would be surprised what tech I've seen and used. Oh that sounded better in my head." Her comment made everyone laugh and broke the rising tension.

"Jesse just let me get the scan done then while I'm working you can demonstrate the technology." Adam suggested. "Right I'll go get cleaned up. See you in a bit Felicity." Jesse said as he stepped round her and disappeared down the corridor. "Come I'll show you the lab." Adam said. "Okay, nice to meet you both." Felicity said to Brennan and Shalimar then looked to Adam to lead the way. "We will see you around." Shalimar replied before crouching down and spinning on the spot with her right leg outstretched taking Brennan's legs from under him. "SHAL!" He shouted surprised. "2" Shalimar giggled. Felicity sniggered to herself that looked much more fun than Team Arrow's training, they didn't seem like evil mad people not like Slade.

Adam led Felicity further down the corridor then stopped at the entrance to another room this one smaller it looked like a kitchen but gutted except for steel tables along the walls and an island in the centre. It again was in the middle of the building as there was a lack of windows. The steel tables were littered with vials, bottles, tools, books, paperwork and other stuff Felicity didn't recognise. In front of the bench farthest away was a redhead with her back to the door. "Adam." She said softly and turned to face the doorway, Adam smiled fondly and guided Felicity into the room. "Emma this is Felicity, Felicity this Emma DeLauro." The redhead Emma crossed the room in a few elegant bounds and offered her hand to Felicity who took it, "Hi." Felicity said.

Emma's eyes seemed to go distant for a few moments before she blinked then stepped back. "Are you okay?" Felicity asked. "I... yes I'm okay I wasn't expecting such a strong hit I'm sorry." "Hit?" Felicity questioned. Adam answered, "Emma is a Psionic empath she can feel other peoples emotions and influence them." "Sorry I get emotional, I'll try not to..." Felicity apologised. "No it's my fault I wasn't expecting, I let my guard down I have never come across someone with such strong positive emotions before it's nice." "Oh." Felicity blushed deep red. "I'm just going to go get some fresh air." Emma said slipping past Adam to the corridor, before anyone could say anything else she was gone.

"Emma is the strongest empath that I've come across, don't worry about her she will be fine after she's taken some time." Adam explained. "I'm so sorry." Felicity apologised. "Don't be Emma will be fine it's just something new to her. We all find things that take us by surprise we just have to take a minute to process before we carry on. Now shall we take a look at your DNA?" "Okay." She replied nervous now. "Don't worry its a simple painless process I use an EDD scanner which diagnostically records your genetic enhancement and I can use the information to identify any adjustments that may be required to stabilise your new mutant DNA. If you just take a seat on the chair over there it will be over in a minute." Adam explained. Felicity moved to the chair her nerves started to affect her mouth control, "Are you sure this is safe, I've never seen anything like this before and..." She sat in the chair and tightly shut her eyes.

Adam picked up the tablet from the countertop and tapped away setting up the EDD scanner. "Keep as still as you can." He said then started the scan. On the ceiling, above where Felicity sat reclined, a projector type device emitted 2 beams of orange light one landed on her head and the other at her feet. As the scan started the 2 beams swept towards each other becoming a single beam at Felicity's middle then parting and continuing to the opposite ends to where they started. "Done." Adam stated. Felicity squinted one eye open, "Really?" "Yeah like I said painless. Give me a few moments and I'll show you your genetic code."

Felicity opened her eyes up fully and looked around. Adam was stood with his back to her facing the only wall that had no tables lining it with his head bent down tapping away on the tablet. She stood up and moved over to him. As she reached his side he flicked the screen towards the wall and the wall filled with a spinning double helix strand. "This is your DNA, and this section here..." He stepped closer to the wall tucking the tablet under his arm he grabbed the strand and zoomed into one area, "This is your mutation, see how it's changing, that constant state of evolution is causing the instability on your lifespan. I've got to identify the recurring pattern stabilise it so that future changes don't disrupt the pattern. Have you noticed any changes recently your powers doing something new?" "Yes but I was in a new situation so I thought it was normal." She replied. "It could be a new development or as you say you just discovering what was already there. You will find your powers change over time its nothing to worry over especially once I've stabilised your code."

Emma returned to the room at this point, "Felicity I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier. Can we talk please?" "Sure if Adam's okay, do you need me anymore? I don't think I will understand anymore genetic speak you lost me at the evolving part. I prefer computer code to person code far simpler." Felicity said. "Yeah and don't forget Jesse said he'll show you our systems you will love it. I'll come find you when I'm finished." Felicity moved to Emma's side by the door and she walked her back down the corridor past the hall to yet another room in the middle of the building. This room had sofas, TVs, computers and game consoles in there.

"This is our chill out room, please sit, would you like something to drink?" Emma asked. "No I'm good thanks. What did you want to talk about?" Felicity replied. "My powers allow me to see and feel others emotions yours were something I've never felt before. I've felt fear, death, love, passion in most people its brief encounters with them but your emotional aura is pure love, loyalty strength, safety and happiness all woven together and constant. The image I got was so plain you are surrounded by a dark green blanket from your head to the floor. What makes you feel so grounded?" "I don't know I just live each day to the full, I try to help anyone I can and my boyfriend looks after me and makes me really happy." Felicity replied blushing, I'm such a rubbish liar she thought.

"Can I ask you another question?" Emma enquired. "Yes." Felicity replied. "What do you think about the hooded vigilante is he a good guy? We know what the news is reporting about him but you live here what's it like?" Felicity blushed harder, crap okay stick as close to the truth as possible you will be fine. "I didn't like him at first he just seemed to be a crazed killer but when the Undertaking happened he saved a lot of the city and the people in it. He tries to help, his killing spree has stopped they even call him the Arrow now Starling City's hero." "Felicity what do YOU think of him?" Emma reiterated the question as she hadn't really answered. "I believe he is a good person a hero and good for Starling City." She replied. "Do you trust him?" "With my life." Felicity replied seriously then realised how it might come across and tried to turn it into a joke, "You know if I'm being mugged I'd trust him to save me."

"Thank you. So how do you find living with your gift?" Emma changed the topic she had got the information that she needed now she had to talk to Adam. "It's okay I keep it hidden I don't like the reaction I get from people when they see. I have a job I love and a happy relationship although he doesn't know yet." "Its hard I didn't understand what was wrong with me until Adam found and helped me I thought I was going mad." Emma giggled at the long ago memories trying to distract Felicity too. A knock on the door brought both girls attentions to the open doorway, in the opening stood the dirty blonde haired man Jesse all smartly dressed in a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. "Are you ready to see the coolest tech invented?" He said with a huge smile on his face. Felicity nodded excitedly, "Come this way." He said holding out his hand for her to take. Felicity glanced at Emma asking her permission, she nodded and Felicity stood grabbing Jesse's hand who dragged her excitedly from the room.

Jesse took Felicity to the rooftop, they stepped out onto the roof but as Felicity moved forward the skyline appeared to be computer stations 5 of them with flickering buttons and lights dotted about. The footsteps clanged on metal grating rather than the concrete of the building. "What is this?" She asked amazed. "This is the Double Helix our plane or when we're on mission's our central computer hub. Sanctuary's systems are better but this is still beyond anything on the market." "Oh my babies are close." She said defensively. "Can I take a look?" She asked cautiously. "On one condition." He said. "Anything." "You take what you see to the grave." He cheekily smiled. "My lips are sealed." And she sat down at a station.

20 minutes later Jesse and Felicity were having a heated debate about computer tech when Jesse decided to ask a question. "Why haven't you used your abilities to see the system?" "I um I'm so used to not using them I never think about it." She replied. "I couldn't imagine that, I was lucky Adam found me just as my abilities came through he helped me control them and avoid killing myself. They have saved me and the guys a lot. You can if you want to go take a look, anything private is protected so don't worry." "Have you seen a telecybernetic before?" She asked. "Yes a friend of Emma's she got in the wrong crowd we helped her out and she showed us the flaws in our security system." "Could she take other's in with her?" "No only she could connect using her mind and a computer terminal." "Oh I have to touch the device but I can enter any digital device and I can take people with me. You want to go see?" She asked her excitement building she could share her world with someone who knew computers. "Yes." He practically shouted.

Felicity grabbed his hand and touched the monitor, her eyes changed and she entered the familiar room with circuit boards, wiring and flickering moving lights. She was stood opposite Jesse who was looking around eyes wide. "This is incredible how do you operate the system?" He asked. "I just think what I want and it appears." She thought about google and a floating box appeared between them with the Google logo and search bar. Jesse thought about checking his email but nothing happened, "I think that's your ability I can't bring anything up I'm just spectating." "One to me then." She said smugly.

Suddenly the room illuminated red with a siren blaring Felicity brought both of them out if the system. The siren was still sounding, Jesse madly punched away at the keyboard and his monitor displayed different screens. He flicked through images that looked like CCTV. He stopped on one that had an image of a green hooded figure. "Adam we have a visitor on the perimeter." Jesse reported. "The Arrow." Felicity whispered. "I'm on my way." Jesse replied to a request Felicity hadn't heard. "Come on we've got to go to the lab now." Jesse said taking Felicity's hand and running to the rooftop door.

Diggle pulled into the staff carpark at Verdant but before he could park Oliver was out of the back moving towards the rear entrance. Diggle grumbled as he parked up and followed after him. As he descended the stairs into the Cave he saw Oliver already in his leathers and putting on his jacket. "Think this through Oliver its daylight still what if she is safe and you go in arrows blazing and screw things up for her. There might be a system glitch causing the problem. Man she will be pissed." "Dig I'm going if she's in danger and I didn't react I... I'll risk her wrath than her life." Oliver answered putting his quiver and mask on. "You stay here if something happens get Sara and Roy to follow me in." He picked up his bow and ran for the exit.

He took the bike attempting to be as unnoticeable as possible in daylight. When he was 2 blocks away he tried the comm, "Dig?" "Still here." He spoke his movements as something to keep checking the connection was working with Dig responding. At a block away he lost Diggle on the comms damn it they have a blocker. He moved back away and tried again, "I thought I'd lost you what happened?" Diggls asked. "They have made a blackout zone no comms. Felicity is in there I'm going closer. If I don't make contact in an hour come after me."

He left his bike in the back of an alley and climbed onto the roof, he could see the roof of the orphanage and headed in that direction jumping between buildings. The light was starting to fade and making shadows on the street level so Arrow descended the fire escape on a building opposite the orphanage and stalked along the side of the building. He couldn't see movement through any of the windows it looked abandoned.

AN: what do you all think?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites they help feed the muse. For the guest reviewer here is an early update, my mum babysat so I could have a little me time to write this. You should definitely check mutant x out it is a good watch not as good as Arrow however hehe.

I do not own Arrow/Mutant X I just wanted to try something new.

Chapter 8 - Arrow

Jesse pulled Felicity into the room where she had had her scan. Everyone was stood around Adam who was speedily taping on the tablet in his hands. At the movement the group looked up and all watched Felicity. "We need to talk." Adam started. "Your hooded friend..." "He's not my friend." Felicity lied. "We know you have been rescued several times by him, and there is only one Felicity in Starling City we heard your name on the comms." Adam finished.

Panic washed over Felicity how the hell did they hack into our comms without me knowing. They know about the comms, "Have you blocked the comms now?" She asked. "Yes all communication devices for a block around the building." Jesse answered. "That's why he's here. I'm sorry he wouldn't let me come alone he didn't trust you. I trust you especially now I've met you. Please don't hurt him he's a good man he just wants to protect the City." Felicity explained. "Were you spying on us for him?" Shalimar growled she was staring daggers at Felicity and Brennan had his arms around her almost like he was keeping her back. Felicity was frightened now she didn't want to betray them they had been really welcoming to her.

"No the comms was just a link so he knew I was safe. If he had heard anything he would know now you can be trusted. We had some bad information about the gene therapies and the new mutants that resulted that's why he's worried we thought you might have been a crazy mad scientist but you're not so it's okay. Please if I can speak to him I can get him to leave he won't bother you again I promise." Felicity pleaded. "Adam she's telling the truth." Emma added.

Adam looked about his team and all gave small nods to an unspoken question Shalimar however was reluctant. "We need to speak with your hooded friend about our previous encounters and the current problem in the City." Adam began explaining. "Arrow." Felicity said. "Sorry what?" Adam asked. "His name is Arrow." Brennan snickered, "Original." "Do you think he will be willing to work with us?" Adam asked. "Well you're not a threat but he can be very stubborn at being a lone wolf." Felicity replied. "Well he manages with the Canary and the Red Hoodie and you." Brennan jumped in. "Yes and every time someone joined it has been tricky reaching equilibrium again." Felicity replied. "Brennan, Jesse I want you two to accompany Felicity to the rooftop and get the Arrow's attention. Felicity can you get him to come in and at least talk to us?" Adam asked. "I... I will try yes but he will be on the attack..." Felicity tried to explain but was cut off by Brennan, "We have it covered he won't hurt us." "If you let me finish it's him I'm worried about you lot are the only ones that have taken him down other than..." She cut herself short of saying Slade it wasn't her place to say. "We won't attack but if he does we will only defend Bren, Jess?" Adam said, both Brennan and Jesse nodded.

Brennan led the way to the rooftop with Felicity following and Jesse bringing up the rear. When they reached the door the 2 men swapped positions, "Felicity stay behind me if he fires anything I can stop it okay."Jesse said Felicity just nodded. They stepped out onto the rooftop in the same formation both men protecting Felicity and all three scanning the area for movement.

On the ground Arrow was still stalking around the building trying to find any evidence of someone occupying the orphanage. He heard the creek and clang of a door but saw nothing from where he was. He continued moving looking at the doors in his eyeline for movement. Something caught his eye on the rooftop. The man that had stopped his arrows appeared moving towards the roof edge. Then he saw Felicity following behind him his heart stopped for a beat. Then another man he recognised from the first encounter was behind her. He moved into action running to the rear of the building away from them and shot his grappling arrow into the top of the building and zipped up the line. At the top he peeked over the edge seeing the group still facing away he heaved himself on to the roof and sprinted across the open space to the cover of the exit on the roof.

He checked the group and they were still looking out from the same point unmoving. Arrow activated his voice changer and armed his bow before leaving the hiding spot. He took a few steps and hit a solid wall of nothing sending him flat on his back. He shook his head and sprung to his feet. What the, he thought. He reached out a hand and touched something solid but invisible. Lets try the other way he thought. Spinning on the spot he moved to the other side of the roof. He stalked closer to the trio and when he was a few meters away he stopped and spoke, "Turn around slowly."

Both men stiffened then started to turn around slowly. Felicity however spun round and saw Arrow with his bow poised and ready she wasn't going to let him do something stupid. She dodged around Brennan who tried to grab her to protect her and stood in the middle between both parties. "Felicity don't." Jesse called out. "Step aside Felicity." Arrow's voice growled low, she put her arms out trying to make sure she was protecting Jesse and Brennan. "Don't they are friends. I'm okay they haven't hurt me. They need to talk to you Arrow it's about saving the City." Felicity spoke softly trying to get him to focus on her she saw his eyes move to look at her. She smiled trying to show him how fine she was.

Jesse moved he didn't like Felicity being so vulnerable but that was a huge mistake. Arrow caught the movement and before he even thought he released the string sending his arrow flying towards the movement. Jesse didn't have time to think about phasing or massing he took the arrow in the shoulder. Screaming he dropped to his knees. Brennan sidestepped to protect his friend and raising his hands to his middle he charged up electricity in them ready to defend.

Felicity heard the arrow and then Jesse's scream she knew Oliver was on the edge but she thought she was getting through to him. She ran forward seeing him draw another arrow and grabbed his arm trying to stop him notching it in his bow. His head shot to look at her and she looked into his eyes, "Stop it they haven't hurt me but you've hurt them they aren't killers." She saw his eyes register her words and he stopped struggling against her. "I'm sorry he moved towards you." The Arrow started to explain. Felicity grabbed his face her touch grounding him. "Put the arrow back they need to talk to you, that is if they let you in now you..." She didn't know how to finish so just tapped his shoulder. He looked over her shoulder seeing the one he shot on the floor and the taller guy stood ready to defend stance with lightning in his hands.

The Arrow stiffened at the sight Felicity turned to see what was wrong and saw Brennan's stance and what must be his ability. "Don't you dare." She shouted mostly aimed at Arrow realising he saw him as a threat. Before she could say or do anything else she was pushed to the ground hitting her head on the concrete dazing her.

Brennan had called for the rest of his team telling them about Jesse and backup had arrived. He had watched Felicity trying to defend them from the Arrow, he could see that the man behind the mask cared deeply for her. Then he saw Shalimar sneaking up behind the green hooded figure just as he thought the trouble was going to start again Felicity stepped in trying to stop him. Shalimar was pouncing distance away and sensing the rising tension she lept forward throwing the Arrow to the ground pinning him down. His bow went flying a few feet away and Felicity fell to the ground. Brennan extinguished his electricity and ran for Felicity making sure she was okay.

Felicity shook the fog from her head as Brennan helped her to her feet. She turned to see Shalimar pinning Arrow to the floor, "Don't hurt him please." Shalimar lifted her head to look at Felicity her eyes shifting from brown to yellow cat eyes and back to brown. "He shot Jesse I'm gonna..." Shalimar started to growl out. "No Shal." Jesse called out, he was trying to stand clutching his shoulder. "Jesse!" Adam shouted running across the roof with Emma in tow. He tucked himself under Jesse's good arm taking his weight, "Get him inside." Adam ordered helping move Jesse to the doorway.

Brennan moved to help Shalimar lift the Arrow up. He had one arm and she had the other. Arrow tried to break free testing their strength but Felicity noticed this, "Don't they are not going to hurt you or me but only if you me." She pleaded. He stopped struggling hearing the breaking in her voice and hung his head. Brennan and Shalimar lead him to the stairs. Felicity moved to collected his bow and followed the group with Emma.

"I'm so sorry." Felicity said to Emma. "It's not me that needs the apology but I understand he's a killer I can feel it..." Emma replied but Felicity cut her off. "No don't say that he's changed he tries so hard." Felicity felt tears slowly fall down her cheeks. "Hey it's okay." Emma gave Felicity a hug, "He wants to change but I can see the blackness all around him you're his light keeping it from consuming him. Try not to worry we will sort this Jesse isn't mad. Come on." They pulled out of the hug and Felicity wiped away her tears as they continued walking.

At the room where Felicity had been scanned they found Adam and Jesse. Jesse was lying on his side on the chair that had been fully reclined to be a bed and he was being scanned. Felicity stopped at the doorway while Emma went straight in and to Jesse. The scanning finished and a few moments later Adam spoke, "Its missed anything vital but I'll need to remove it before I can start the regeneration healing." Jesse looked rather scared at Adam, "Like it doesn't hurt enough already." He hissed out. "I can give you a hit Jess help with the pain." Emma offered. Jesse reluctantly nodded and Felicity watched as a glowing star formed on Emma's forehead then raced to Jesse's forehead and disappeared. Instantly Jesse relaxed and his eyes closed he looked extremely peaceful.

"Emma I need you find out how to remove an arrow while I go and meet this Arrow." Adam said. He handed the tablet to Emma and spun on the spot hurriedly striding to the door. Felicity jumped back out of the doorway and Adam stopped in front of her, "Will you introduce us?" He asked. Felicity nodded then followed Adam. "I'm sorry." She said she felt really bad it was her fault they were in this mess and she couldn't do anything to help it." Adam stopped at her words and spun round causing Felicity to flinch back she thought he was going to turn on her like her father used too. He saw her flinch and he slowly moved his hands out to take her free one. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Jesse will be fine once we get the arrow out, he's not used to being shot usually the projectiles go through or stop." Felicity nodded, "I know who can remove arrows but you might not trust him anymore." Adam nodded knowing who she was referring to. "Let us make introductions then we will handle Jesse he is stable now we have some time."

Adam released Felicity's hand and continued down the corridor a bit before turning right into the huge hall type room Felicity saw the sparring in. Arrow was in the middle of the room kneeling down with his head bowed he still had his hood over thankfully they didn't seem interested in his identity. Around him on the floor were 4 black boxes Felicity noticed and Shalimar and Brennan were stood either side of him outside this 'ring'. Adam walked right up to the trio and stopped in front of Arrow and crouched down, he too had stopped short of the 'invisible' line between the 2 nearest boxes. The Arrows hood twitched upwards at the movement from Adam but only enough that his chin was visible.

"I am Adam Kane and this is my team Mutant X, Felicity told us your name is Arrow?" Adam spoke confidently and very calmly for someone who should have been a little pissed really. Shalimar and Brennan had turned to watch the proceedings ready to protect and defend if needed Felicity thought. There was no movement or sound from the Arrow. Felicity moved forward quietly to stand behind Adam she didn't want to interfere but she also wanted to stop his stubbornness. "I needed to speak to you about this City's current problem with Mirakuru." Adam continued, this got a reaction Arrow was stood in a blink and up against that invisible line between the boxes half a foot away from Adam. He avoided raising the hood any further which struck Felicity as odd he had the mask surely Adam didn't know him enough to recognise him laurel still hadn't.

"What do you know about the Mirakuru!" The Arrow growled but the voice was different Shalimar noticed. Felicity realised at this point she had his bow and his voice changer. "I know someone has the formula and is reproducing it here but its not working. I discovered it's existence during my early research but it's formula I thought was lost. I connected the original trial data to the recent increased 'drug overdose' cases in the City and noted the common factor of the blood running from the eyes. No other type of death results in this so we came to see if my hypothesis was right. And I'm guessing from your reaction it is." Adam explained. "You will not get your hands on it no more people will get control of this." Arrow growled again. Brennan sniggered to himself but everyone noticed it.

"I don't want the formula per say, it would indeed be very useful for my research but I'm more interested in stopping who ever is reproducing and injecting it. There are serious side effects which need addressing the Japanese didn't have the knowledge that there is today." Adam continued. "You want to stop its production?" The Arrow clarified. "Yes and I want to correct the corrupted DNA in the person being used to as the template." This made the anger disappear instantly, "You can fix what the Mirakuru did?" Arrow asked. "No well I imagine I could but I was more referring to the adverse effects it causes, I can counteract them. I have been working on the corrupted DNA but the samples I have retrieved from the bodies are damaged. I need a sample from the host and the replicated Mirakuru serum." Adam finished.

"I need to inform my backup that I'm safe then I can help you. If I don't make contact you will have 3 more of my team here and I don't want anyone else hurt." Arrow said in his deep voice. "I can help with that if I'm allowed a computer terminal." Felicity offered, Adam nodded, "If I let you out can I trust you won't attack my team anymore." Adam asked Arrow. "Yes I'm sorry I believed he was after Felicity I couldn't risk her safety." "I understand." Adam pulled a device from his pocket and unlocked it, he typed something in and Felicity watched as a shimmer passed around the Arrow. The Arrow stepped forward slowly passing the invisible line as though he was expecting resistance. Shalimar tensed to spring forward if trouble arose.

The Arrow held out his hand to Adam who took it and shook. "Follow me." Adam turned on the spot and started to walk out the room, Arrow moved to draw level with Felicity he lifted his head and met her eyes he looked really haunted. She grabbed his hand with her free one and pulled him to follow Adam. Shalimar and Brennan brought up the rear Arrow heard Shalimar mumble to Brennan, "I don't like this he shot Jess and we're letting him wander round." "Shal give him a chance Jesse risked moving I don't think he knew how fast an arrow can go."

The group walked into the room with Jesse in. He was still asleep and Emma was walking back and forth with the tablet. She looked up at the movement of the people entering. "Adam I've found the information but it's not good." Emma started to say. "Emma can you give Brennan the tablet and Brennan I need you to allow their comms function Felicity can help with that. Shal, Emma you two will help with Jesse I will need..." Adam started giving the orders. Emma handed the tablet to Brennan and he and Felicity moved away from the rest to work on that, both kept one eye on that side of the room. Arrow interrupted Adam, "I can remove the arrow, I have experience." Shal jumped protectively between him and Jesse preventing him access.

Adam looked between the 3 of them trying to decide what course of action to take. If the Arrow helped he could be ready with the scanner faster than if he was to do both jobs. Emma needed to help keeping Jesse calm and he needed Shal to pin him down he knew her strength would be the only thing to stop him. He focussed on Emma asking an unspoken question he always turned to her in moments like this. He knew what the course would be but he wanted her to confirm his choice. "You can trust him." She answered. "No" Shalimar shouted her Feral instincts kicking in to protect her family from danger. Adam moved to stand in front of her placing both his hands on her shoulders drawing her focus to him. "I need you to hold him down this isn't going to be pretty, Jesse's never been shot before I need to set the scanner up to work as soon as the arrow is out to prevent shock. If he helps it will be faster and better for Jesse. Can you do that Shalimar?" Adam gently spoke to her like she was a frightened child. She nodded moving to Jesse's front and waiting.

Adam retrieved the device from his pocket again and set it to communicate with the scanner. Emma moved to Jesse's face ready to calm him if needed. Adam looked up from the device and nodded to Arrow it was time. Arrow moved to Jesse's back and placed his left hand on Jesse's right shoulder to steady them both. He tilted his head up to acknowledge both girls and see if they were ready. Emma nodded but Shalimar flashed her yellow eyes at him, he was taken aback for a moment but when she gripped Jesse he knew they were all set. "On 3" He said deeply, "1...2...3" At 3 he pulled hard on the arrow bringing it through in one fluid movement. As the arrow moved Jesse screamed out in pain. Once the arrow was out Jesse's cries calmed down to grunts as Shalimar and Arrow lowered him to his back.

"Stand clear." Adam ordered. Shalimar took a step back and Arrow followed suit. Emma stayed close in case Jesse needed her. The box, EDD scanner, on the ceiling emitted a pink beam over Jesse's wound. Jesse relaxed his head back feeling the pain start to recede as the healing kicked in. Arrow moved 2 more steps back as the beam appeared completely shocked at what he was seeing. He looked up to see Felicity watching and Brennan stood next to her head bent slightly talking she looked very strange holding his bow but something about it made his heart beat faster. He saw both Emma and Shalimar glance at him as though they had heard his heart.

AN: please let me know what you think. If you want quicker updates I can do shorter chapters and less proofreading if you guys don't mind mistakes let me know. My next update should be Monday as I will be DIYing for the remainder of the week. Enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for the late update life got in the way along with idea overload. This is the second version of the chapter as I wasn't happy with the first. Thank you to Amber for your review I agree I like the batman crossovers but a change is good too. And thanks to all the new favorites and follows. Anyway new chapter enjoy.

I do not own Arrow/Mutant X I just wanted to try something new.

Chapter 9 - The Third Body

An hour later Jesse was walking around with just a bruise to show for his ordeal. The whole group were sitting in the chill out room when he joined them. Arrow stood up to greet him, he held out his hand to Jesse who took it shaking as firmly as he could. "I'm sorry." Arrow apologised. "No hard feelings I shouldn't have moved I underestimated the velocity of your weapon. You can make it up to me later." Jesse replied with a smirk and glint in his eye. "How?" Arrow asked slightly confused. "You can try shooting me again." Jesse said. "What?!" Arrow roared. "Don't worry you won't get me again but I need to figure out where I can take a chance. Next time it could be a kill shot." Jesse explained seriously. Arrow just nodded he couldn't argue but he wasn't happy at the idea either, Jesse reminded him of Felicity and her crazy ideas.

Shalimar was the other side of the room watching Arrow she didn't trust him. Adam walked in a few minutes after Jesse, "We have a problem there is another body." Adam announced. The rest of Mutant X stood ready for action and Felicity stood next to Arrow hoping to help out where she could. "I want Brennan and Shalimar to come with me Jesse you can direct us." He ordered and started to turn to leave then like he just remembered who else was there stopped to include them. "Arrow this is your city will you watch over while we work?" He asked, "Felicity you can use the computers with Jesse and he can patch your comms with ours." Arrow nodded in agreement he moved to face Felicity and gently took his bow from her custody stroking his thumb over her hand in the exchange. "Adam." Shalimar started to protest but Arrow cut in. "I will remain on the rooftops out of the way unless there are any problems. It's not my style but you will have less difficulties that way."

Adam nodded and left the room followed by Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse and Emma. Felicity followed them with Arrow bringing up the rear. In the corridor Adam, Brennan and Shalimar went right towards the garage area and the other 4 went left heading to the rooftop.

As they arrived on the roof Jesse led the way into the Double Helix. He took up a position at the front of the plane with Emma opposite and Felicity went for the terminal behind Jesse. "Where am I heading?" Arrow asked he ignored the burning curiosity needing to remain focussed on the new mission at hand. Jessie worked on the computer to bring up the intel they had, he heard the Arrow's question and noticed the change in his voice but shook it off as a question for later. "The police report said it was found in South End on 5th." Arrow spun on the spot and made his exit onto the rooftop, he glanced back at where he had been to see nothing there on the roof another question for later. "Felicity keep me posted." He said as he set his zip wire up to take him down towards his bike.

Felicity heard Arrow in her ear and relaxed back in her seat. She had spoken to Diggle and briefly explained their current situation but it was more reassuring hearing his voice, she was sad to have to share it. Jesse's voice broke her out of her thought's, "Let's get your friend hooked up to our comms before we have any trouble." Emma started to talk quietly almost to herself and Felicity listened in, "You need to make a right, at the end left, follow it till the end. Go right." She must have been giving directions to the team in the van.

"Do you wear your comms all the time? I haven't seen anyone put them in when your mission came through." Felicity asked intrigued. "Yes and no. We don't have conventional comms much too risky Adam designed his own system with tracker, camera, vital monitors built in." Jesse replied. "Wow that's some neat tech where do you hide it all?" Her interest growing. "In our rings." He said nonchalantly concentrating on the computer screen and typing furiously away. Felicity sat up straighter to look over her monitor and see the ring he mentioned, it didn't look special just a silver band with a few markings. She glanced at Emma and she had one on the same ring finger on her right hand.

"Done." Jesse announced resting back in his chair, "You're patched into our comm line you will hear us and vice versa and can join in too." Felicity could hear Emma's instructions through the comm, "All working." She said, "Arrow you're hooked up. Okay that sounded better in my head." She heard someone snigger and looked up to see Jesse suppressing a laugh. "Let's get some CCTV up." He suggested. Felicity grateful of the distraction set to work within a minute she had hacked the SCPD control room and put the live feed up on hers and Jesse's screens, "Done." She beamed proudly. "There is on cop on the scene, it's secluded so no witnesses. It's surrounded by 5 high perfect vantage." She informed all on the comms. Then she busied herself in the police report. "CSI will be due there in 30 minutes."

She brought the cameras back up, "Seriously you're fast." Jesse commented keeping his eyes trained on the cameras. He spotted the van entering the road, "Adam we have your visual." "I'm in position." Arrow added. The comms went silent Felicity watched as the van stopped near the police car and the 3 exited removing a stretcher from the back. They approached the SCPD officer who stopped their progress. "I'm sorry my orders are not to let anyone other than SCPD CSI in. We have had some bodies go missing in transit." Felicity heard the officer. "Arrow you need to contact Detective Lance he might help." She heard a whistling sound and on the camera the officer started to fall when Shalimar caught him and gently lay him down. "Tranq dart is faster." He answered.

The 3 on the ground moved swiftly bagging the body and moving it into the van. Just as they were getting into the vehicle Arrow felt a presence behind him. "Hello kid." The Australian accent unmistakable. Felicity heard the voice over the comm recognising it instantly as Slade Wilson she stiffened and Emma noticed the change in Felicity's mood. Before Emma could ask Felicity Arrow's voice was heard on the comm, "Slade." He ground out. As he turned to face his old friend poised to attack Slade continued speaking, "I see you have some new playmates, I wonder if they really know who they are dealing with."

Slade was dressed for battle in his Deathstroke armour and mask. Arrow tensed in anticipation to release his strung bow. "I do not fear your arrow nothing will stop me in fulfilling my promise. If I were you I'd be careful who you associate with or their deaths will be on you. Only YOU and those you LOVE have to suffer." Slade said voice thick with hate. He drew a gun from its holster at his waist and fired it in the general direction of Arrow's position. Arrow dodged the bullets and when the gunfire ended he scanned the rooftop to find himself alone.

He caught movement in his peripheral vision and instinctively shot an arrow at it momentarily forgetting he was working with others. Shalimar had heard the Australian voice over the comm and she headed for the fire escape on the building Arrow was on. She was intending to provide backup but as she reached the rooftop she found herself in the firing line of an arrow. Throwing her top half backwards she fell from the rooftop her stomach narrowly missing the arrow, as her legs followed her body and she righted herself in mid air and grabbed the ladder to stop her fall. She hit hard but continued to move upwards and peeked over the edge first this time. She saw the Arrow with his bow above his head in a sign of being unarmed.

Shalimar furious now leapt onto the rooftop and ran at the Arrow taking a swipe at him across his face. He dropped down onto one knee the force she put into the hit was more than he had expected. He licked his lip tasting blood, "That was some hit, I'm sorry I thought you were him." He explained. "I guess were kinda even let me take a look." Shalimar now calm her feral protectiveness kicking in she crouched down to take a look but Arrow flinched away. "I'm sorry I won't hurt you my temper can get the better of me." She assumed he was hesitant about her further attacking him. "I'm fine, you are much stronger than you look." He said by way of explaining his current situation. He stood laying a hand on his injured cheek testing for anything broken. "Nothing broken, I've had much worse. How did you miss that arrow? I'm glad you did but I've never seen anyone move like that." He asked. Shalimar now standing held her hand out to him which he took, "My name is Shalimar Fox, I am a Feral I have feline DNA." "So you're like a cat?" He asked confused he had flunked college. "Yeah." She answered, "Watch this." She said with a devious smile. Then she turned to the edge of the roof overlooking the street and ran.

Arrow watched her run towards the edge when she showed no signs of stopping he tried to move forward to stop her. Before he had taken a step she had jumped forward propelling herself over the edge and towards the ground. "Shalimar!" He cried after her sprinting to the edge. He threw himself down low to prevent himself following her over the edge. As he peered over he saw Shalimar's body effortlessly turning in the air like a circus gymnast performing for a show. As she neared the ground she set herself into a feet first dive arms out creating more drag to slow herself. Then as her feet touched down her legs, body and head followed the downward motion into a crouch. She stayed like that for a few seconds before bringing her head up to look about.

Brennan was stood leaning against the van and he appeared to scoff at the show. Just as Arrow was about to follow he saw Shalimar stand and look up at him with a gloating smile before moving towards the van and slipping in followed by Brennan. "Show off." He stated into the comm and heard sniggering back. He headed back to his bike, to the orphanage and Felicity. Slade was watching his every move he needed to get ahead of him and he needed to keep Mutant X out of the way before they got hurt.

Felicity had been listening to the conversation between Arrow and Shalimar. She had watched her dive off the building and had freaked out in panic. Emma had calmed her down explaining that she had done it several times before on their own missions. "When Mutant X found me I was scared and being hunted down but Shalimar and Jesse rescued me. Shalimar had jumped down 5 stories to get to me." She explained. "I guess the reports on proxy blue are all true then, woman falls 6 stories and walks away, man that can control electricity. I'm guessing you were being chased by the Genetic Security Agency I imagine you would be a useful addition to a company helping people get along and excellent sales representative." Felicity babbled. Emma smiled at the later comment, "I used to work in retail it was the only job I could manage but it nearly drove me insane. You have done your homework on us already." "Intel is my thing especially if it is hidden but everything surrounding Adam and the gene therapies is completely off the grid." Felicity answered. "We have the information." Jesse interrupted, "Adam has it all locked away to keep it and us safe. I'm sure if you ask him he will show you."

Distraction successful Emma tried to broach another subject, "Who was that man with the Australian accent?" Felicity felt panic rise again she didn't know where to start or if she should he was Oliver's past and Team Arrow's problem now even if Mutant X wanted to help with the Mirakuru it wasn't her story to tell. "I'm going to go help Adam." Jesse said leaving the Double Helix. "I can't say. It's not my story to tell." Felicity replied. "It's my story and he is my problem to deal with." Arrow's voice sounded making both the ladies jump. "If he is going to be a problem we need to know about it." Adam's voice came through the comms. "He will not be a problem if you just stick to dealing with these bodies and keep away from me. Its me he wants." Arrow shot back.

"Listen can I have a word with Arrow in private." Felicity spoke up asking Emma and whoever else was listening on the comms. Emma nodded, "I'll be..." She started to say before Felicity cut her off. We will go on the rooftop I'm not kicking you out of your own plane." With that she left the Double Helix dragging Arrow along.

Felicity went and sat halfway between the now unseen Double Helix, I really need to ask how they have hidden it she thought, and the roof edge not wanting to venture too close. She let Arrow decide where he wanted to be for this conversation. She turned her comm off and waited until Arrow followed suit before speaking. "I know you think Slade is your problem but you alone can't beat him. If you are going to let Mutant X and Adam help fix the Mirakuru problems they deserve to know and since he is who they are going to fix they need to know." She started Arrow sat down next to her looking over the city with all of its twinkling lights in the dark. "What if we regroup speak to John, Sara and Roy see what they think then have a big group discussion. You don't have to go in depth not like with us just enough to keep them alive and so they know they can trust us." He pulled Felicity into a hug breathing in her smell he needed to keep her safe from him he had to stop him and soon. "Okay." He agreed.

They both stood after a few more minutes of being at peace together. Then they moved back towards the Double Helix. Neither one were sure where exactly it was but Felicity being smart walked towards the roof exit door while Arrow was trying to see the plane from different angles. Thud, Felicity heard the noise and looked back to see Arrow on his back she giggled. "This isn't funny." He chided. Giggling still, "Oh no this is funny the Arrow defeated by an invisible plane." He was about to reply but saw Emma appear from nowhere her head floating. "Are you.." She started to ask but on seeing Arrow lying down she giggled. Annoyed Arrow got to his feet and put his arm out touching a solid nothing. As he looked closer tilting his head he saw a rippling effect in the air. "It's cloaked." Emma explained to the unasked question. "That would be useful for his bike and the Be..." Felicity nearly dropped them in it. "You should ask Adam its his technology." Emma replied. "He's like a super Einstein or from Eureka." Felicity mused.

"We need to speak with you all." Arrow said getting back to business his ego a little bruised. "Sure follow me." Emma replied heading to the stairs.

Adam, Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse were in the lab with a body on the chair being scanned. "We need to talk." Arrow said as he stepped into the room. "Okay." Adam replied stopping his working on the desk and turning to face him. The rest of Mutant X were watching too. Felicity was stood at his side facing them all she was with him. "Before I can explain I need to speak with the rest of my team. This is not completely my story to reveal and concerns them. If they are willing I think you should meet them and I will explain then." Arrow explained. "I agree that is fair but this needs dealing with soon the initial scan shows the corruption of the DNA is less than the previous bodies they are getting closer to success." Arrow's jaw set this couldn't happen again. "Tomorrow Felicity will give you a time and place. I need to leave." "We will get Felicity home safe." Adam replied. Arrow reluctantly nodded in agreement and took one more look at Felicity who nodded her agreement. He left the room heading for the roof and his bike.

"Does he know there is a front door." Brennan joked. "He does but he prefers rooftops it adds to the whole secret hero persona he has. He likes tarzan type rescues too." She said a blush rose when she mentioned the tarzan rescues stupid mouth filter she thought. "Come on I'll take you home." Emma said. "Felicity please call tomorrow." Adam gently said resuming his work. She waved a goodbye to the others and left with Emma.

At Felicity's apartment Emma turned the bike engine off while Felicity dismounted. She removed her helmet at the same time as Felicity, "Do you mind if I walk you up?" She asked. "If you want to I warn you its a mess chores are done on a Saturday as you know I'm busy all week." Felicity replied. Emma nodded, sat the bike on its stand and dismounted following Felicity.

Felicity opened the door and invited Emma in. "Welcome to my apartment." Emma noticed how she didn't say home as most people would. "Do you live alone?" She asked curiously not sensing anyone else there. "No my boyfriend lives here too he's working late again he has a lot to do. I don't mind makes my nights easier to hide." Felicity shut the door and kicked her shoes off, "Would you like a drink I have hot chocolate and cream." Emma smiled she liked Felicity's friendliness, "If I'm not disturbing you." She replied. "I'm having one its been one of those nights and I don't fancy ice cream to process this is the next best thing. Do you like marshmallows?" She asked heading towards the kitchen Emma followed after removing her shoes. "Mmm yes."

"Where do you live when you're not on missions?" Felicity asked. "We all live together, Adam built a beautiful place for us called Sanctuary. Mutant X is our full time job." Emma replied. "Oh must be nice to all be together but how do you date?" Felicity blurted stupid filter she cursed. "Brennan and Jesse used to pick up girls at bars and take them to the safe houses but its not a problem now me and Jesse are together and Brennan and Shalimar too." Emma answered. "Oh, how do you manage with your gift I mean do you get influenced by others feelings?" Felicity's curiosity was taking over. "I have, its hard to keep it at bay I try not to read people unless I need to or they give me permission, most of the time I just overlook it except like when I met you yours was powerful. If I concentrate I can sense people I'm close too far away. The hardest part are the dark thoughts people have they consume, Arrow is the worst I have met but for completely different reasons I could feel him trying to defy the darkness with all his sole most people just give in. I'm sorry I really shouldn't reveal so much to you I can feel the love you have for him you both need each other your sole mates." Emma said, "I didn't answer your question I knew Jesse liked me a lot and after one mission I decided to let him in and he didn't run away at the things I could do. It gives a different level to sharing so its not all that bad and Jesse is a nice person so he's not bad to be around."

The key entering and turning in the lock had both girls looking at the door. Oh crap how do I explain this she thought. Oliver opened the door and saw Felicity curled up at one end of the sofa and Emma the other. "Hey baby, I bought take out." He cheerily said putting on a big smile. "Oliver you're back sooner than I thought. This is Emma the friend I met earlier we got chatting." Felicity explained trying to remember what lies she had said in the course of the day. "Emma this is Oliver Queen my boyfriend." Emma stood and took his hand to shake only when she touched it she crumpled to the floor. Oliver let her go and instantly she started breathing again. Felicity jumped out of her seat and sank to the floor next to Emma. "Emma are you okay? What happened?"

A few minutes passed Oliver just watched unsure what was going on and Felicity just gave Emma the time to collect herself remembering what happened earlier in the evening at the orphanage. "You, you're him. He, you know who he is." Emma started to collect herself and put into words what her mind was processing. The darkness she felt from the Arrow was overwhelming but to touch it was suffocating and crippling, she would recognise it anywhere. Felicity heard her words and realised they were busted the secret was out. Oliver heard her words too he moved to come closer and Felicity stopped him, "Get some water please and take your time." She hoped getting him away would help Emma focus quicker, it did.

"I'm sorry. That, the darkness. He's the Arrow." She said. Felicity nodded, "Will you be okay if he comes back?" Emma nodded. "Oliver." Felicity called. He came back into the room and knelt in front of Emma holding the glass of water out. Emma carefully took it without touching his hand and sipped. "You know my secret. I need you to keep it until I can tell them please." Oliver asked. Emma nodded again, "I will not reveal it but if they need to know for their safety I will tell them." She stated. Oliver nodded his agreement it would do he would have to tell them sooner than later now this would place them in more danger from Slade.

"I need to leave. I can't stay." She said getting to her feet with Felicity and Oliver following. Moving towards the door Felicity followed her out. "I'm sorry I kept lying. I won't lie anymore now you know. I hope you understand. " Felicity tried to explain. "I do I'm sorry I need some air. I won't tell I will give him chance. Don't let him think this is his fault its not tell him for me. I need to go." She said heading into the stairway.

Felicity headed back inside and joined Oliver on the sofa laying her head on his shoulder. "She's sorry about that." "What exactly was that?" He asked. "Emma is an empath she can feel other peoples emotions. She said there was darkness in the Arrow I guess when you touched her she felt it more. I really don't know how she does it. It must be so hard. She said she won't tell yet and this wasn't your fault. I made her a little weird earlier with how I feel about you. She will be okay." I hope, she added silently and kissed his shoulder trying to reassure him. He nodded thinking about his strategy for tomorrow's meeting.

AN: I hope you enjoyed please leave a review let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. My mind is set on a definite plot now thanks to tealrose and her inspiring my muse.

I do not own Arrow/Mutant X/The Frey I just wanted to try something new.

Chapter 10 - Saturday

Felicity stirred in her sleep she felt like something was wrong but her mind was too exhausted after the days events. She tried to ignore the nagging feeling and was almost successful if she hadn't felt Oliver violently twist under her arm. Awake instantly she sat upright in bed reaching for her glasses. She could hear him mumbling and crying out. When she finally got her glasses on and cleared the sleep from her eyes she focussed on Oliver. He was asleep his eyes shut but he was thrashing about in a nightmare. Felicity slid from the bed making sure she kept away from his violent movements she didn't want him to catch her as he'd never live the guilt down.

His nightmares had stopped since they had been sleeping together but the reappearance of Slade had brought them back with a vengeance. She learnt the hard way not to touch him. That first one she had woken up confused and tried to wake him the next moment she was on the floor choking and him on top. It took her 2 weeks to convince him she was okay and they could sleep in the same room and bed again.

This one was worse and if she said she wasn't a little frightened she'd be lying. She was more frightened for him and what he must be going through to be so animated and violent. Then she understood when he cried out her name, her heart nearly breaking. He was dreaming about her. She remembered what John had said about singing something calming can help. Felicity's mind went blank as she tried to recall a song any song. "Slade!" Oliver cried out making Felicity jump, well that solves who he's fighting she thought. She forgot about singing and her mouth started working on its own.

"Some things we don't talk about, better do without just hold the smile." She hesitantly started. "Falling in and out of love, the same damn problem together all the while." Her voice grew steadier and she kept the tone soft. "You can never say never while we don't know when, but time and time again younger now than we were before." She took a breath and carried on. "Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me gooo." Oliver seemed to calm down a little so she continued. "Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me goooo. Oliver I'm right here were at home Slade doesn't have me I'm, we're safe." She cooed.

"FeliCITY!" He cried out. "Shhhh. Picture you're the queen of everything, far as the eye can see under your command. I will be your guardian when all is crumbling, I'll steady your hand." Oliver started to relax his arms. "You can never say never while we don't know when, but time and time and time again younger now than we were before. Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me gooo, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me goooo." She took a breath Oliver had relaxed completely back into the bed but his face still seemed troubled.

"We're falling apart, and coming together again and again. We're coming apart but we hold it together, hold it together together again. Shh I'm here safe by your side were at home everything's alright." She cooed. Oliver's expression softened, "Felicity?" He seemed to ask, she knelt back on the bed and touched his cheek with her hand hoping to ground him back in the present. She continued singing, "Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me gooo. Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me gooo." His hand reached up and rested over hers. "Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me gooo. Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me gooooo." She quietly finished the song. His eyes opened and immediately found hers, "I won't let you go I promise." He grabbed her and pulled her down to his chest and kissed her deeply trying to push the nightmare from his mind.

After a while of just lying there Oliver's curiosity got the better of him, "What were you singing?" Blushing Felicity replied, "The Fray - Never say never. John said if I ever got stuck singing was a good idea to help and it was the only thing that popped in my head." "It worked. I prefer waking up to your singing than..." He trailed off not wanting to think about the alternative of him hurting her if she touched him. "You spoke to John." "I yes it's not that, I didn't tell him about what happened I just mentioned you have nightmares and if he knew how to help. He ordered me to not touch you which I figured out the hard way. He said singing could help or talking to try and bring you back. It was bad this time I thought you might hurt yourself." She babbled she knew he wouldn't talk about it but she tried to give him an opening anyway.

"You will have to thank John he gave you good advice." He replied. The silence between them was not uncomfortable but Felicity knew it was the line ending what had just happened. Felicity listened to his steady beating heart as her head lay on his chest. Her eyes were just starting to feel heavy when he spoke, "It was Slade. He had you and Laurel on the Island and he wanted me to choose like I had to with Shado." He stopped leaving the silence to loom again. Felicity felt pride towards him he was opening up to her even if it was about his horrible nightmare. She moved her hand up to his cheek to comfort him and keep him in the present with her.

"There isn't any choice to make I threw myself on you he had the gun at your back. He shot Laurel and dragged me from you and shot you. I can't lose you to him." He half sobbed remembering the worst part of his nightmare. Felicity's heart broke again she hated seeing him so vulnerable he was her hooded green hero. She lifted herself up to look at him, "He will never take me away. You will always find me. I won't leave without a fight. And I love you." Its the first time she had admitted her true feelings for him but she felt like it was right. He lifted his arms to stroke her hair back from her face as if looking at her for the first time. "I love you too." And he kissed her deeply again.

Both awoke to the sun shining in through the polka dotted curtain casting the room in a pink glow. Oliver wasn't sure when he drifted off to sleep he normally just held Felicity until morning but last night had been an unusual night. Felicity took a deep breath and opened her eyes she was met with Oliver's chin. She pushed herself up and saw he was awake his eyes moving to look at her. She smiled, "You look happy not your usual broody self." She goaded. "I fell back asleep your singing has quite a spell on it." He joked.

He pulled her down for a quick kiss, "What plans do you have with Thea today?" He asked. "Were having lunch after WE finish our chores." She said poking his chest. Groaning he pouted and said, "One of these days you'll let me bring Raisa here you'll love it more time in bed." Tapping his shoulder, "I'm not rich and you live with me so we do our own chores. You know you enjoy it really." She teased remembering their bubble fight in the kitchen last week.

Felicity snuggled back down on Oliver's chest listening to his heart and slow steady breathing. "What time is it?" She asked. Oliver reached for his phone he illuminated the screen and read the time, "Would you believe 11am." Felicity panicked and shot out of bed, "I'm seriously going to be late." She said running to the bathroom. Oliver sniggered. He started to send a text to Diggle, 'Last night another body and Slade. We need to talk. Can you meet for lunch Big Belly Burger 1PM?' He then sent one to Roy and Sara, 'We need to talk. Big Belly Burger 1PM.' Oliver swung his legs out of bed just as the replies came back all agreeing they would be there. Oliver headed towards the bathroom to join Felicity and get ready for the day.

Oliver walked in to Big Belly Burger to see Diggle, Roy and Sara sat around talking and waiting for him. Diggle noticed him first as he was facing the door and nodded his head. Oliver walked over and set next to him, "Have you all ordered?" He asked. "Yes and I got your usual. You can pay me back." Diggle answered. "Now what happened last night?" "What did Felicity tell you?" Oliver asked Diggle. "Nothing she said you were both safe in the orphanage and not to send in the cavalry. Oh and to take the night off." Oliver nodded then thought about where to start his story.

"There was another body dumped. I accompanied Adam Kane and 2 of his team to retrieve it. SCPD are on to the bodies going missing so we need to see Detective Lance about that. Then Slade showed up, he threatened Adam and his team if I continued working with them they would needlessly suffer then he vanished." Oliver half explained. "Are you working with this Adam Kane." Sara asked. "Yes and before you argue Felicity has looked into it and he appears to be a good guy and his team are new mutants. I can't say anymore as I don't know but Felicity trusts them and even after I shot one of them they treated me kindly. I want all of you to meet them I think they can help you Roy." Roy got over excited, "Help me how? He's not making me a new mutant." "Roy calm down. Adam seems to think he can alter the adverse effects of the Mirakuru but he needs you and Slade." Oliver explained.

Their food arrived and everyone tucked in for a few moments processing what he had said. "You still think Slade can be saved?" Sara venomously said. "Why should I trust this Dr guy?" Roy queried. Oliver sighed, "I have to try Sara he saved me at the cost of his own life. Roy if you don't do something you're going to lose Thea either hurt her in your rage or you'll have to leave her to avoid the former do you really want that. Isn't she worth fighting for?" Roy slumped his shoulders in defeat Thea was his everything he knew he'd rather kill himself than hurt her. "Alright when are we meeting them?" He asked. "It has to be today Adam said Slade was close to successfully replicating the serum again. There is another issue." Oliver paused assessing their reactions before continuing. "My identity was compromised with one of the team members and she won't keep it from her team indefinitely." That silenced everyone again, keeping their identities secret was key to protecting their families. "You do what you need to man I'm behind you." Diggle voiced his support. Roy nodded his backing but Sara just remarked, "Let's just meet them first as our night selves. Don't forget I'm working tonight." "And me Thea will kill me if I skip out again." Roy added.

"Fine I'll get Felicity to arrange a meeting this afternoon as soon as and I'll text you the details." Everyone resumed eating and Oliver texted Felicity, 'Arrange the meet for ASAP. OX' "Do you want to get some sparring practice in while we wait?" Diggle asked Oliver. "Always." "What about you two?" Diggle looked at Roy and Sara. "Sure." Roy said. "I haven't got any plans." Sara said. When they finished eating the 4 of them made their way to Verdant.

Felicity had joined Thea at an Italian pizzeria. They were enjoying their pizza when Felicity's phone started jingling. "Sorry I need to answer that I've been expecting it." She apologised to Thea, "No worries as long as it's not that brother of mine wanting you back already." She joked rolling her eyes and taking another slice of pizza to eat. "No just an old family friend is in town so I said I'd meet them later on today." She lied while reading Olivers text, 'Arrange the meeting for ASAP. OX' She texted Adam, 'The team wish to meet this afternoon ASAP. Felicity.' She kept her phone in her hand waiting for a reply and turned her attention back to Thea.

"You don't talk a lot about your family or friends much." Thea observed, "This must be a good friend for you to make time as you're always working for Ollie." Felicity blushed under the innocent scrutiny of Thea she was so observant at times. "Growing up was hard, my dad left and mum didn't take it well. I'd rather live in the here and now why drag up the past you can't change it." Felicity vaguely answered Thea. Her phone jingled again and she turned her attention to it, 'Great. Would you prefer neutral ground or here? I can complete your DNA recoding too while you're here. Adam' She checked the time before replying, '2:30PM at yours please. I'll have the comm on. Felicity.' Then she quickly texted Oliver, '2:30PM orphanage. I'll be at Verdant ASAP. FX'

She put her phone away everything sorted now she just had to survive Thea and her questions. "Are you meeting her then?" Thea innocently queried. "Yes after I'm done here. And its a he." Felicity replied thinking stick to the truth where possible you'll be fine. She took a slice of pizza hoping to use eating to delay her answering. "Oh should Ollie be worried. And old 'family' friend dropping by." Thea jokingly said using quote marks in the air for family. "OH NO!" Felicity cried out nearly choking on her pizza, "He's old enough to be my dad. He helped me out when things were tough." She lied. "O sorry I was only joking I know you love Ollie to much to do that to him. Anyway you'd have me to deal with if you did and I'm not nice if you hurt my big brother." Thea teased putting on a fierce face and flexing her fingers like they had claws.

Felicity giggled, "You should get a mask and join the vigilante group your scary enough like that." Felicity jibed back. They both picked up their last slices of pizza and silently ate. "Nah being a vigilante seems like hard work and with the club when would I patrol the streets?" Thea mused. "Yeah who ever they are they must sleep by day and stalk all night." Felicity added.

"So are you wanting to run off and meet this old friend and leave me." Thea mocked pretending to be hurt about being abandoned. "No he knows I'm out at lunch I don't have to rush." She replied seriously not noticing Thea's mocking tone. "Don't be silly I'm always here we see each other often enough go and have fun but I want to know more about him or even meet him as I am almost your sister-in-law." Thea said. "How many times me and Oliver are not that, well its still early days. And maybe you will meet him if he's not busy as he's here on business." Felicity replied.

She got her purse out and put her half towards the bill. Thea had finally learnt not to argue as her loud voice in a restaurant caught peoples attention. The girl had good morals at least she would keep Oliver in line Thea thought. Both girls put their coats on and exchanged a hug and kiss on the cheek. Thea settled the bill and Felicity left for her car.

It was 2:15PM when Felicity arrived at Verdant. She tooked her car into a secluded corner keeping it out of sight then headed into the club via the back doors. She keyed in the code and pushed open the secret door to the Cave. She surveyed the scene in the lair. Sara had her blonde wig, black mask and leathers on, Roy just looked like Roy he had yet to put his hood up and John was John. Sara didn't look very happy she had started extending and retracting her bo staff, "You won't need to use that they won't hurt anyone." Felicity commented worried there might be a repeat of Oliver's actions from Sara. "Can never be too careful. We don't know what these people, new mutants are capable of. I want to be prepared." She replied. Felicity felt annoyed at Sara, "Are you still hanging on to what Ivo said about new mutants? Let me tell you one thing these people have been nothing but nice and welcoming to me and even Oliver after he shot Jesse. They are just normal people that are trying to get by and help others out like us. Do not cause them any trouble got it." Felicity confronted Sara in her loud voice.

"Felicity." Oliver said as he emerged from the bathroom in his leathers. "Sara knows. She won't do anything to jeopardise the mission." Felicity turned to see Oliver. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt. Are you ready?" Oliver nodded his face changing from his relaxed lair one to his Arrow stone cold no emotion one. He headed over to the glass case to retrieve his mask, bow and quiver. Felicity followed slipping past him to grab his mask first. "Let me." She said holding it out to put on his face. He closed his eyes and bowed slightly in acceptance of her offer and she slid it over his head and adjusted it around his eyes. He affixed his quiver on his shoulder and obtained the bow. "Roy you go with Diggle in the car, Sara you on your bike, I'll take my bike and Felicity." Arrow ordered. "I'm riding with you." She finished his sentence before he could say another option.

The team moved towards the stairs, Diggle led the way with Roy following. Sara picked up a helmet and followed the two men. Oliver collected a female leather jacket in matching green to his and turned to address Felicity. Felicity had fallen behind remembering to pick up the comms, she fished hers out of box and placed the others in her bag just in case. As she turned to follow the team she placed the comm in her ear turning it on. It was silent. She looked up to see Oliver holding out a green ladies leather jacket matching his and she beamed at him. "Oh Oliver." She speedily covered the ground between them and turned to present her back to him so he could help slide the jacket on. As she zipped it up Oliver commented, "My Girl." He pulled her hair out from the neck of the jacket. She turned and beamed at him again, "Arrow's Girl." She said with a devious smile. They shared a quick kiss then moved to grab helmets and followed the others.

The guys were in the car ready and waiting with Sara along side. Arrow mounted his ducati and started the engine. He pulled it out of its hiding spot behind a dumpster and pulled in front of Felicity who mounted on the back behind Oliver. She held on tight round his middle and nodded her readiness. He pulled forward inline with Sara and nodded before pulling away followed by Sara and the car with Diggle and Roy inside. They took the backstreets where possible and a few blocks from the orphanage Felicity spoke hoping the comms had been joined to Mutant X. "Adam we are en route and 3 blocks out we have 2 bikes and a car. We are on the back roads coming from the east side." "Felicity pull into the garage Emma and Jesse are waiting see you shortly." Adam responded.

As they approached the orphanage Felicity tapped Oliver's left side to indicate that he needed to turn left. They rode along the building and at the end the bike turned right. There was a small building set on the side of the orphanage with several graffiti covered roller shutter doors. Felicity tapped Oliver's right side and he turned the bike in towards the roller doors. Sara pulled alongside and the car stopped behind them.

Sara and Oliver flicked their visors up and waited. A few seconds passed then the shutter rose, as soon as it was high enough both bikes gently rolled into the building and the car followed. The bikes stopped and both Oliver and Sara turned the engines of at the same time and put the stands down. Felicity jumped off the bike taking her helmet off and looked about the garage. Diggle and Roy with his hood up stepped out the car parked behind the bikes. She saw Emma and Jesse stood in the doorway to the orphanage. Oliver dismounted the bike and removed his helmet placing it on the bike seat, he flicked his hood up before turning around and taking Felicity's helmet and placing it on the bike too. He then removed his bow from its mounting on the handlebars and turned to face Emma and Jesse. Canary removed her helmet and flicked her blonde wig about fluffing the hair about a little.

"Follow us everyone is waiting." Jesse said to the people in the garage and he turned and led the way into the orphanage. Arrow followed first with Roy and Diggle next. Canary hesitated but followed Diggle and Felicity brought up the rear of the team and was joined by Emma as she reached the door.

Felicity heard Emma speaking, "Adam. Were heading in now." Curious Felicity just had to ask, "How do you hear anything?" "Adam put a nano chip behind our ear so we hear the transmissions and we can then choose to reply. It's undetectable but only works if we're wearing the rings." "We seriously need tech like yours it would make some parts so much easier." Felicity commented. "Adam is an impressive guy he is the smartest man any of us have ever met." Emma stated.

Felicity and Emma had arrived at the chill out room door just as Adam appeared in the corridor from the lab room. Emma gestured Felicity into the room and she followed. Mutant X were on the left side of the room Brennan and Shalimar were sitting on the sofa and Jesse was standing behind. Team Arrow were all opposite of Mutant X. Arrow had taken a seat on the sofa opposite Shalimar and put his bow on the coffee table in front of him. Canary was standing behind the sofa flanking his left side, Roy was directly behind him and Diggle flanked his right side. Felicity smiled at Brennan and Shalimar as they made eye contact and sat next to the Arrow. As she sat Adam entered the room, he seemed unfazed at all of the masked individuals in the room.

Adam addressed all of Team Arrow, "Thank you for agreeing to meet my name is Adam Kane and this is my team Mutant X. You have met Emma DeLauro and Jesse Kilmartin." He indicated Emma and Jesse who both nodded towards the newcomers. "This is Brennan Mulwray and Shalimar Fox." Brennan and Shalimar copied Emma and Jesse's movements but Shalimar was less smiley.

Arrow spoke next, "This is my team Canary, Roy and Diggle." He deliberately avoided full names at the moment. "We have agreed that working with you to stop the Mirakuru is a good plan but I cannot let you get involved with the Australian." Adam jumped in, "I understand the city is yours to protect and you may think you have an obligation to keep us safe but I assure you we have taken on worse than the product of the Mirakuru." "When I reveal my story you will understand why I want you to keep away." The room went silent Mutant X awaited the Arrow's explanation. Arrow turned to look at Felicity who nodded encouragingly, he met Diggle's eyes who gave his single nod of approval. Next he looked at Roy who squared his shoulders and nodded, Canary however showed no reaction. Arrow decided to leave her details out of the story as best as possible.

He returned his gaze to Mutant X sitting opposite and began.

As Thea left the restaurant she headed towards her car. She was busy digging in her bag looking for her keys so she didn't notice someone approaching her from behind. Her first indication was a cloth being placed over her mouth. She tried to fight but her muscles started to feel heavy then her brain started to feel tired and before she could do any more she slipped into unconsciousness. The assailant hefted Thea over their shoulder and retrieved her hand bag. They found her car keys and car. Putting Thea in the front seat and buckled in they drove off.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think


	11. Chapter 11

AN: thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews they mean a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter my apologies about all the talking but its needed.

I do not own Arrow/Mutant X I just wanted to try something new

Chapter 11 - Mirakuru

"To understand my story you need to know my past and to do that." Arrow gave his opening line in his story and pulled back his hood then slid his mask from his face. "Oliver!" Adam sounded shocked. "I am Oliver Queen and 7 years ago I was shipwrecked on a Japanese Island called Lian Yu or Purgatory. I met an Australian Secret Intelligence Service operative called Slade Wilson he taught me to fight and how to survive." Oliver took a deep breath steadying himself he was starting to get sucked in to the memories. Felicity saw Oliver steady himself and she shuffled up in the sofa taking his hand to anchor him here in the present.

"I was captured by a Dr Anthony Ivo." Adam had a horrified look on his face but didn't interrupt. "He wanted to find the Mirakuru that had been lost on a submarine near the island. I had found skeleton remains of Japanese soldiers in the time I was there and Ivo forced me to show them him. He hurt Slade and after I escaped Ivo we found the surviving Mirakuru and injected Slade to save him. At first we believed him dead and Ivo captured us along with the Mirakuru. He then..." Oliver stopped getting agitated.

He abruptly stood and began pacing, Team Arrow watched Oliver carefully. Mutant X remained silent but Felicity noticed Emma looked in pain and she was now worried about both of them. Clenching his fists Oliver continued, "Ivo gave me a choice of who to save, I didn't want to choose, I couldn't choose. Then the gun was pointed at my friend and just as Ivo was pulling the trigger I blocked the gun and he shot the other woman the one I... Slade loved. I didn't choose I couldn't stop him. Slade appeared and took out most of Ivo's men only Ivo escaped. Slade was enraged at Shado's death and vowed to kill who ever was responsible."

Oliver took a steadying breath again then continued, "As we planned to attack Ivo and his freighter Slade slowly became more unstable with his temper. When we attacked the freighter he wanted Ivo and I found him first, I should have taken him out Slade's rage would have been nothing compared to now but I hesitated. Ivo told Slade I had chosen to save my friend over Shado and the rage consumed him. Ivo ended up dead and I managed to destroy the remaining Mirakuru serum and I thought I had killed Slade until a few weeks ago. He made a promise to destroy everything I hold dear and that's what he is doing now. Last night was a warning for you to keep away from me."

Mutant X exchanged looks between themselves before Adam spoke, "We will not stop helping the city and if that means helping you and facing Slade then so be it." "No you will keep away from him he is my problem no one else is going to suffer for my mistakes. You can help stop the Mirakuru in him that's all." Oliver shot back. "Yes but I need him or at least a blood and tissue sample from him." Adam replied. "What about a successful injection from Slade's earlier work?" Oliver asked. Adam looked shocked, "He was successful?"

"This is why I needed to speak with my team. We knew someone was replicating the Mirakuru serum and they created one who stole equipment to mass produce more. We stopped him but there was collateral damage and someone else was injected. We don't know how but he survived. We didn't realise at the time that Slade was responsible we believed we had stopped the man behind it all." Oliver explained touching on Roy's story. "Who is it I would need to examine their DNA and I should be able to reverse the adverse effects in theory." Adam supplied.

"It's me." Roy spoke up before Oliver could answer. He removed his hood and looked at Adam meeting his eyes. Adam nodded, "I'll do whatever I can Roy. Oliver I'm sorry for what Ivo put you through the Mirakuru research was discovered while he was working at Genomex. He was one of my top research fellows but when Genomex was disbanded he continued looking for the Mirakuru. I lost track of his whereabouts on his travels through Japan. If I had known I would have stopped him." Adam said. Oliver nodded his thanks it was a nice sentiment.

"We need a plan to get a sample of Slade's DNA for me to analyse. Do you have any leads on his whereabouts?" Adam asked. "We have drawn a blank on intel its like he's a ghost, I can't find any digital or money trails for him. He's worse than you guys for being invisible." Felicity answered. "We could try our databanks and contacts see if they have anything." Jesse suggested. "I managed to obtain one piece of information from an outside source, he has a masked alter ego being called Deathstroke." Oliver relayed what he had found out from A.R.G.U.S. Diggle looked at him questioningly before Felicity started, "When were you going to relay that to the team! How am I supposed to gather intel without all the leads. Seriously how long have you known that?" Felicity's loud voice started to seep in. "Just last night before I got back I took a detour." Oliver answered.

Before they could continue their argument Brennan jumped in to break it up, "Yo now no lover's quarrels here." Both Felicity and Oliver turned their glares towards him, instinctively Brennan held his hands up in surrender. Diggle and Roy chuckled. "We need to get moving on this I need to see Roy's DNA it may help me calculate how long we have until Slade is successful with his reproduction of the serum." Adam brought the conversation back to the pressing matter at hand.

Roy stepped around Diggle and moved to the end of the sofa and faced Adam. "What ever you need I'm ready as long as you're finished by 5 I've got work and my boss hates it when I'm late." Diggle and Felicity sniggered Oliver turned his glare towards Roy not finding the comment about his baby sister amusing. "If you want to come to the lab with me we can get started." Adam said. "Jesse do you and Felicity want to try and find a location for Slade." Both nodded their agreement. "Emma you can help me in the lab." Adam said. "How about you guys show us what you can do?" Brennan suggested. "I'll watch Roy." Canary said. "I'm a big boy I think I can manage." Roy sarcastically said his pride a little hurt. "Humor me." Canary simply said and Roy just shrugged.

Adam moved towards the door, Roy glanced at Oliver, making sure it was okay, who nodded. Emma moved to follow and paused in front of Roy holding her arm out to show him to follow Adam. Roy left the room, Canary moved and followed Roy and Emma brought up the rear, she kept her distance from Canary.

"Felicity you ready?" Jesse asked heading over to her. "Yes." She replied standing. "We will be in the the Helix if you need us." Jesse addressed Oliver, "You look after her." Oliver replied. "You play nice." Felicity playfully threatened Oliver, "And Dig you make sure he doesn't get carried away." Diggle nodded and smiled. Jesse offered his arm to Felicity like a gentleman and she took it letting him lead the way. Oliver tried his best to not ground his teeth into dust at the display he knew Jesse was just being nice he hoped.

Shalimar stood and moved towards the door followed by Brennan, "You two ready?" She asked with a devilish smirk. "You bet I owe you both a little payback." Oliver said jokingly. "I'm in." Diggle said. Both men followed Shalimar and Brennan.

Roy walked into the room Adam had just disappeared into, he looked about the room recalling his training, always be aware of your surroundings. It looked like a kitchen but there was no food, cooker or microwave. There was a half reclined chair at the far end of the room which Adam was standing next to with a tablet in his hands. Without looking up Adam started speaking, "Roy would you mind taking a seat over here. I need to do a bioscan on you to see what the Mirakuru did and is doing." Roy nodded but realised Adam wasn't looking, "Okay." He nervously said. Adam looked up at this, "Don't worry it won't hurt it'll just be a few minutes then done." He smiled trying to reassure Roy.

Roy reminded him of Shalimar when he first brought her back to Sanctuary, he was older than her but he seemed just as lost in this world. Roy moved over to the chair, "If you could remove the hoodie it will help the scanner." Adam said. Roy complied placing it on a clear part of the nearest bench and slid himself into the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

Canary entered the room and kept herself out of the way watching closely. She recognised a lot of the equipment on the tables but there was equally a lot of things she didn't that seemed very technologically advanced. She listened to the conversation between Adam and Roy hoping to spot any deception from Adam.

"Roy I need to you to keep still while we're scanning." Adam requested. Roy started to nod again then realising what Adam had just asked he stopped and replied, "Okay." Roy watched as 2 beams of light appeared from the box on the ceiling and started moving towards then away from each other. These beams continued for 5 passes before finishing. "All done you can get up when you're ready."

Canary watched as 2 beams were emitted from the ceiling onto Roy. These beams travelled opposite each other from the top of Roy's head to his toes and back again for 5 repeats until they disappeared. This was something new to her. "What did you do?" She asked her voice distorted from the voice changer she wasn't taking any chances at being recognised." "This is an EDD scanner it can capture different depths of imagery of the body so for Roy as I'm unsure what we are dealing with I've done a full spectrum. We have DNA profile, nervous system, organ system, toxicology and general fitness. I'll show you." He explained moving towards the wall at the far end of the room.

He flicked the tablet screen and the wall illuminated with 5 rotating images. Emma came up behind Adam looking at ths images. Roy standing joined them and Canary carefully closed the distance too. Adam handed the tablet to Emma and started manipulating the images. "You DNA is remarkable can you see here its unwinding and rewriting itself. This coding here is the Mirakuru part it looks similar to samples in the bodies. Are your symptoms getting worse Roy or better?" Adam enquired. "I can control it more than before but Oliver has been teaching me Eskrima which has been helping but I still lose it too often." Roy replied.

"What makes you feel happy?" Adam asked. "What?" Roy looked completely confused. "What do you do or who do you know that makes your heart feel light and happy?" Adam clarified. "Are you going all hippy on me?" Adam let out a breath and Roy answered, "I'm happy to be part of the team Arrow saved my life. Then there is Thea she lights up my world and just the mention of her brings me out of my rages." Roy answered truthfully. "I see this is incredible you are actually displaying heart intelligence where by your hearts state of positivity is rewriting your DNA. This has only ever been demonstrated in controlled subjects. I need to look at your code but I would presume the body is fixing the DNA to stop your rages as this is counter productive of the heart intelligence system." Adam was completely in awe of what he was seeing. Roy was speechless he didn't understand a word but assumed Thea was proving to be better for him than they thought.

"Let's look at your organ systems next the Mirakuru could do some pretty nasty alterations." Adam moved the DNA helix aside and enlarged the image with the internal organs on it. "Everything looks good there." He minimised that image and pushed it aside bringing the nervous system up. "Hmm thats interesting." He mumbled. "What?" Roy and Canary said at the same time. "There is some damage to your orbitofrontal cortex." Adam replied. "The what?" Roy asked. "The frontal lobe of your brain. Roy do you know what happened when you were injected with the serum?" Adam asked. "No I just remember waking up at home. Why?" Roy replied. "It's nothing significant yet I'll ask Oliver I just need all the facts and events to ensure correct analysis. Let's look at your toxicology." Adam swiftly moved on he didn't want to reveal his thoughts just yet if he was right Roy may not like the prognosis.

The toxicology image was like a bar chart with different coloured bars and lots of long unusual names Roy didn't recognise. "I don't do drugs." Roy said feeling offended he was being checked for them. "This isn't a typical toxicology screening. This shows all the chemical components in your body from drugs to hormones." Adam replied. Canary was shocked that a single piece of technology could gain so much information if Ivo had had this he might not have been so brutal in his research methods. "That's interesting, you have abnormally high readings for epinephrine and estradiol with low levels of dopamine this is a definite cocktail for rage. It must have altered your endocrine system creating an imbalance." Adam explained before he could continue his hypothesis Roy spoke up, "What does all that mean I flunked science." "Your adrenaline and testosterone levels are high and your brain isn't communicating correctly that might be the reason you're struggling so much with your rage." Canary clarified, Roy nodded understanding her dumbed down version however Adam was shocked to realise how much Canary knew.

"Yes thats the basic how do you know so much?" Adam asked. Canary realised her mistake but quickly thought of a cover story, "I spent some time with a scientist on my travels." "He must have been a good teacher and you a good student." Adam commented. Canary didn't respond she only learnt so she could survive nothing else. "Rage is a predominant feeling of angry behaviour when you are threatened and choose to protect yourself. But with damage to your brain coupled with low dopamine the signals of reward after you have protected yourself aren't getting through. Is there anything else that happens?" Adam asked. "When I'm losing control or just been snapped out of it my hand shakes." Roy answered. "The shaking hands is caused by the adrenaline levels in your system normal behaviour for what you're going through."

"I need to start breaking down your genetic code. I may need a few more scans of your DNA if it continues changing. For now you can go join your team if you want Emma would you show the way?" Emma nodded placing the tablet on the table and turned towards the door. Roy offered his hand to Adam who took it, "Thank you." "I haven't done anything yet." Adam replied. "I know but you are taking the time to try so thanks." Roy explained. "Your welcome." Roy picked up his hoodie and followed Emma, Canary silently followed behind. Adam resumed his tinkering with the DNA helix strand.

AN: please let me know what you think. I apologise about the science speak I'm hoping its accurate and it'll make sense later on I hope lol. So next chapter will be action packed in theory with more Mutant X skills.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews they mean a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter my apologies for the wait it took a bit of researching and I kept getting my left and right mixed up lol. If I have any technical mistakes I am sorry I've done my best with what I could google.

I want to say thank you to tealrose for helping me inspire my muse while writing the sparring music was a big success. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Arrow/Mutant X I just wanted to try something new

Chapter 12 - The Calm before the Storm

Oliver and Diggle followed Shalimar and Brennan to a large hall type room. They entered the room both taking stock of their surroundings. There was a rack on the right hand side by the doorway containing 3 sets of kali sticks, a basketball, half size bo staff, pad and glove sets and a tablet. Continuing the sweep anticlockwise around the room revealed basket nets at opposite sides of the room and in the 4 corners CCTV cameras.

"You practice Eskrima?" Oliver asked it was his area of training and he recognised the kali sticks on the stand. "Modern Arnis founded on Eskrima but based more on self defense techniques than attack." Shalimar answered, "You fancy your chances?" She asked moving towards the stand. "I won't go easy." Was Oliver's reply. Shalimar laughed she loved how men assumed she needed an easy ride. Oliver placed his bow on the floor to the left of the doorway. "Diggle you joining in?" "I think I will watch the show for now." He replied trying to keep the humour from his voice. "Starting off easy then." She gloated grabbing two kali sticks, "How many?" She asked Oliver. "Two." He replied then caught the propelled sticks. Shalimar took two more for herself and spinning them in her hands feeling and testing the weight she skipped happily into the middle of the room. Pirouetting she turned to face Oliver and brought herself into the attention stance where she waited for Oliver to join her.

Oliver watched Shalimar's graceful movements into the middle of the room and her transition into the attention stance. He thought for a moment then decided to remove his leather jacket it rarely restricted his movements but he wanted to make sure he was at his most flexible. Placing it with his bow he copied Shalimar's movements for testing the weight of the kali sticks as he walked over to her. He took several focusing breaths as he came to a stop standing opposite Shalimar with his feet together and his shoulders relaxed leaving his arms at his sides copying the attention stance.

Both bowed showing their respect to the other. Upon lifting their upper bodies they assumed their attack stances. Shalimar moved her right leg outwards into the side stance position and moved her right lower arm upwards to hold the kali sick in line with her head. Her left arm positioned across her middle with the kali stick in line with her left elbow she was ready to deflect any attack. Oliver moved his left foot forward keeping the width positioning the same into the forward stance. He moved his right arm up to his chest with the kali stick in line with his left shoulder and his left arm came up in line with his waist and the kali stick crossing the right one. He was in position to initiate the strikes.

Diggle and Brennan moved to stand together against the wall making sure they were well out of the way. "So are you trained like him?" Brennan asked. "Initially no I'm ex-Special Forces. Oliver has taught me a lot however my skills are more firearms but I can hold my own. You?" Diggle answered. "I was a street kid and high end thief until Adam found me. I've trained with everyone here so it's a mixture really my talents are more electrical if I get in trouble." He explained with a devilish tone towards the end. Before Diggle could say anything Brennan had held his hand out and sparked up his electricity current.

Diggle flinched back shocked at what he was seeing he didn't understand Brennan's comment and was about to ask when the guy had held his hand out. Next thing his hand had small moving arcs of lightning dancing around. "What the?! Neat party peace." Dig said. Bringing his fingers together to extinguish the electricity he carried on, "Not unless you want to empty the room. It has its uses saved our asses a few times now." Brennan said.

He didn't get to finish as the sparring pair started exchanging blows. Oliver made the first move he rotated his left hand bringing his kali stick up to guard the left side of his head. While bringing his right arm forward and upwards to land a blow to Shalimar's head his right foot came forward past his left to bring him forward into the strike. These movements took place in the matter of seconds but Shalimar was fast. She saw his muscles tense as his body readied for the move he was going to make and her instincts kicked in to the moves she knew well. She brought her left arm across her body so the kali stick was in line with her head to deflect Oliver's advancing strike. Then with her right arm she extended it towards Oliver's head to connect with his defensive kali stick. That was strike #1.

There was a short pause as both tested the others strength behind the kali sticks. Shalimar felt Oliver pushing and she saw his face void of any emotion complete concentration on the sparring. His strength was impressive but she knew she was stronger and faster and he didn't know it yet. This is going to be fun she thought breaking out into a smirk. Oliver saw her smirk and couldn't understand why she seemed so happy during a sparring session. He decided to go into the next strike and catch her off guard.

Oliver threw Shalimar's right kali stick backwards as he brought his left arm across his chest to bring the kali stick in line with his head. Simultaneously he brought his right arm back and swinging in a figure 8 brought it round to the left side of his body and propelled the kali stick towards Shalimar's right side of her head. Shalimar watched his movements and saw where he was about to strike and lifted her right arm to deflect his kali stick. She brought her left arm forward to connect with his right kali stick. That was strike #2.

There was more testing of each others strength behind the sticks before they parted into the next strike. Oliver uncrossed his arms then outstretched his right arm to bring the kali stick in line with Shalimar's left elbow. He moved his left arm upwards while spinning the kali stick into a downwards hold to protect his side. Shalimar mimicked his position her left blocking his right stick and her right attacking his left. Strike #3.

As soon as the sticks made contact they broke apart instantly moving into the next strike. Oliver moved his left arm across his body to protect his right side. He crossed his right arm over in a figure 8 extending it out towards Shalimar's right elbow. Shalimar mimicked Oliver's movements milli seconds before him blocking his attack and almost striking him. Strike #4.

Oliver shifted his stance moving his right leg back in line with his left and shoulder width apart into a straddle stance. He returned his left arm to his side and brought his right arm up to deliver a downward strike to Shalimar's core. Shalimar caught Oliver's strike in a cross formation of her sticks, she struggled for a moment before throwing his stick back towards him and copying his move. Oliver used the same blocking technique Shalimar had just used and he was surprised to feel the strength behind her stick. He held it for a few moments before she started to push harder. He saw a smile form on her face, he focussed and locked all his muscles to halt her movement. Then he clamped down his jaw in determination and pushed back throwing her kali stick back away from him. Strike #5.

Oliver heard hushed voices over his shoulder but decided to ignore them he knew it was Diggle and Brennan and he needed to concentrate on Shalimar she was more than she seemed.

Diggle whispered to Brennan, "She's a strong woman. I was shocked before when she stopped the Arrow now I'm speechless." "That's my girl. You ain't seen nothing yet." Brennan replied.

Shalimar stood her ground from the push back and smiled at the rise in challenge. "So do you only do the basics or can you improvise? I'm not seeing anything special here." She teased Oliver. He tightened his grip on his kali sticks, "I thought this was a friendly spar." He retorted. "Yeah but you at least have to give me a challenge this is child's play." She said twirling her sticks. "I see and the rules?" He queried. "Anything goes just make the strike order." She replied.

Without letting anymore time pass Oliver set into action he dropped into a crouch and swung his extended right arm to the left. Shalimar watched Oliver drop to his haunches and begin his strike to her and she took evasive action. She leapt into the air and spun over Oliver to land behind him. While crouched she turned her top half to the right and swung her right arm around with the kali stick connecting with the side of his shin. The force took Oliver's feet from under him and he stared up at the ceiling from his side.

Standing Shalimar held her sticks in her left hand and offered her right to help Oliver up. He accepted with a dumbfounded look on his face, "How did you..." He started to ask. "I tell you what I'll go easy on you how about you try again on strike #8 while I'm blindfolded." Before Oliver could reply Shalimar moved over to the equipment stand and retrieved her blindfold. Both heard Brennan snigger and she glared at him to be quiet she didn't want her surprised spoiled. Oliver was speechless he had amazing hearing and smell but he was hopeless at sight deprivation fighting.

Shalimar set the blindfold on and readied herself for an attack. She resumed her previous starting position and waited. Oliver could not believe he had to be the attacking partner in a sight deprivation fight. He took a few calming breaths and spun his kali sticks planning his move. He moved left to right a few times testing that she couldn't see and was satisfied when her head remained in the forward direction. He had to achieve a downward thrust on her left shoulder easy as it was already exposed. He moved into a right foot oblique stance to sustain his frontal strike. He brought up his right arm twisting so as the kali stick faced Shalimar and brought the stick down end first into Shalimar's shoulder.

Shalimar's sight went black as she tied the blindfold into place. She tested the security of the knot by twisting her head around making sure it would stay in place during the spar. Then she resumed her attack stance and waited. She heard Brennan's breathing he was calm watching the fight. She heard slightly raised breathing from near Brennan which must be Diggle. Then she heard Oliver's breathing he was taking deep slow breaths, she chuckled to herself he tries very hard to be calm she thought. Then she felt ripples in the air she felt the breeze over the hairs on her arms, at her elbow the breeze was light compared to a heavier breeze at her hands, he must be twirling the sticks. Next she heard footsteps 4 to the left then back and 4 to the right and back. She kept completely still focusing on her senses.

It was quiet for a moment then Shalimar heard a faint step closer to her than the others and on her left side so he was in a right foot stance. Next she felt a very gentle breeze on her left cheek in an upwards motion, he's moved into position. She relaxed further needing to sense the tiniest indication of his attack move. A small creek in the floor revealed Oliver had shifted his weight, Shalimar braced, she heard the whistle faintly getting louder and she decided to move. Bringing her left arm across her kali stick struck Oliver's an inch from her shoulder. She continued the movement until it was clear of her body and brought her right arm up above her head rotating her arm to point her kali stick down. She thrust the stick towards Oliver and his left shoulder making contact and knocking him back.

When she heard the thud of him hitting the floor she freed her hand and removed the blind fold. She saw a shocked and annoyed Oliver and she burst out laughing the adrenaline rush in her system making her feel hyped. "I'm sorry I tricked you with my unfair advantage nice effort you made me work much harder than I'm used to." She offered a hand to Oliver which he took. Once standing he bowed to Shalimar showing his respect even if he was really annoyed. Shalimar followed Oliver's bow with her own he had been more of a challenge while blindfolded than at the start and she was a little impressed.

"Hey you two want a drink?" Brennan asked. "Yeah" Shalimar replied. Oliver nodded. "You want to carry on watching or help me carry?" Brennan asked Diggle. "I'll give you a hand I think Oliver will play nice for a few minutes." He joked. "Come'on follow me I'll give you a tour." And with that they both left.

"You wanna try again?" Shalimar asked Oliver. "Sure train hard fight easy. Slade won't be easy so I need to train harder." He answered. "I tell you what you try and get me in the 12 strikes while I'm blindfolded and then I'll show you how to fight blind." She offered. "Deal." Oliver answered. Shalimar pulled the blindfold down again and resumed her attack stance and waited.

Up in the Helix Felicity took a seat at the same terminal as before and Jesse sat in front. "So we have backdoor access to the Pentagon, FBI, CIA, NSA, USCC you name it we have access. A perk of Adam's position." Jesse explained. Felicity was speechless with her mouth dropped open a little. "I think you're drooling." Jesse joked instantly making Felicity shut her mouth. "I guess its much faster having access rather than borrowing." At Jesse's confused look she elaborated, "Hacking is such an ugly term and illegal." Laughing Jesse turned back into his computer and started typing away. Felicity knew she had searched all the major intelligence agencies systems as well as the city's resources looking for Slade Wilson's name anywhere.

"When did Slade make himself known?"Jesse's question broke Felicity from her thoughts. "A few weeks ago but he had been meeting with Moira Queen he's backing her campaign. His financial trail went into several different offshore accounts then stopped. The first incident with Mirakuru was months back so I looked around that time and still nothing. I went back a few more months and drew a blank." Felicity speedily spoke answering Jesse's question. "Well he needs to live somewhere and eat so he needs money and people to do his bidding I imagine. Was there anything unusual before the Mirakuru appeared?" Jesse asked brainstorming.

Felicity thought about it, there was Isabel Rochev's hostile takeover of QC and the 4 fake hoods we stopped the hoods and outsmarted bitch Rochev. Then there was the triad stealing the medical supplies from the glades they are locked up now. Then the doll maker case and we stopped him and the Canary came on board. Next we took down the Mayor and his illegal gun operation. Russia was next saving Lyla and stupid Rochev struck again. The count came back again and Oliver made sure he's not going to come back ever. The Mirakuru made its first appearance with Cyrus Gold, Oliver stopped him and destroyed the serum. We dealt with shrapnel and took down the skull mask who we thought was behind the Mirakuru. We stopped the bronze tiger with the quake machine and freed the Canary from the league. Then we stopped Tockman and Slade appeared at Queen Mansion. "You sure keep busy." Jesse broke Felicity's thinking.

Felicity looked up at Jesse and blushed, "I said all that out loud?" He nodded, "Who's Isabel Rochev?" "I'm sure she was put here to make our lives awkward, she's co CEO of Queen Consolidated Oliver's company. She isn't very nice she thinks I'm Oliver's floozy and I slept my way to being his EA. Seriously why don't people think Oliver just wants someone he can trust. She always seems to be around when Oliver is running late and I'm a terrible liar, if we were a TV show I'd say she knew who we were and she planned to be around at those times." Felicity explained in her babbling way. "What if you're right and she does know." Jesse suggested "I've checked nothing linking her to Slade." "Hmm let me try something." He said typing away at his computer. "All done." Ye said a few moments later. "That search is running it shouldn't take long to finish. How did such a tech whiz get involved with the Arrow." Jesse asked making conversation.

"Well it's a long story but the short version is a bleeding out vigilante was in my car when I was leaving QC one night Moira had shot him. He trusted me because I'd already been helping him without knowing he really thought I was a true blonde. A bullet riddled laptop does not happen when you spill a latte on it. His lies are worse than mine. Anyway I took him to his base of operations and Diggle fixed him up. I only helped to save my boss Walter Steele at the time as he was kidnapped. Then I realised how much good he does for the city he is a real hero even if he is stubborn he constantly puts himself in danger for others." Felicity answered, "You must love him a lot." Jesse stated.

Before Felicity could answered Jesse's terminal bleeped he tapped the screen then sent the information to Felicity's monitor. "We got a hit take a look at Ms Rochev's private email there are multiple messages from a Wales Fillons." "What kind of a name is that?" She asked rhetorically. "Well we have a code cracking program and it identified Wales Fillons as an anagram for Slade Wilson. From the looks of these emails he has been instructing Ms Rochev on how to play Oliver. Their first communications were about the take over. Hang on there's something here one just came in an hour ago." Jesse trailed off reading the email. He heard Felicity gasp she was a speed reader too, "He's planning on kidnapping Thea before Moira's election rally. He wants Isabel to get the company from Oliver." She read out in a hushed voice her mind whizzing with plans.

Just then Diggle and Brennan appeared. Dig whistled his approval of the Double Helix, "Now a black driver can get some respect driving this." He joked, Brennan and Jesse laughed but Felicity was worried about the newest development and Diggle noticed. "Felicity what's wrong? Did you find Slade." "Yes and no, do you want the good news, bad news or the really bad first?" She asked. "Felicity." He sternly said. "Okay good news is yes we've found a digital trail thanks to Jesse. Bad news is still no location we're working on it." As she said that Jesse started tapping away. "And the bad news he's going to try and kidnap Thea." She finished. "When?" Was Diggles only question. "Before Moira's election rally which is next Saturday so we have a week to find him." She answered. "He needs to know." She added. "I'll get a security detail on her for now until we are finished here. He needs to speak to Detective Lance then he can watch Thea I don't think he will grab her till Friday he can't risk us finding her before he completes his plans." Diggle said he picked up his phone it had a blank screen which he showed to Felicity.

"Right Jesse can I?" She asked making sure it was okay to unblock his phone for a moment. While Diggle set the detail up Brennan started talking, "I'm showing Diggle around then grabbing drinks you want anything?" "We will be finished soon so meet you down there." Was Jesse's reply. Diggle finished on the phone, "They are heading to her night club now." Felicity activated the block again. "Come'on Diggle let's keep moving leave the nerds to it." Brennan said jokingly. "I'll give you nerd Jesse shouted back at Brennan's retreating form.

"We need to set up searches into Wales Fillons from before the take over at QC. Need to look into money transactions, property, employment, companies and travel movements." Felicity stated. "I'm working on the property don't just look for Wales Fillons he might have other anagram alias so use our coding programme it'll take a bit longer but it'll be through. I'm sure you can find it and work it in. I'll do employment next if you do the rest." Jesse said. "Alright." She agreed and entered the computer.

Emma walked into the hall room unfazed by the sparring scene taking place. Roy however stopped dead in the doorway and Canary almost walked into him as she was watching the scene. Oliver was flat on his back with Shalimar stood over him a huge smile on her face laughing. Oliver didn't look very happy but both newcomers noticed he was blindfolded. Shalimar grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him to his feet still mildly laughing she asked, "Again?" His reply was taking his defensive straddle stance and had his kali sticks crossed over his chest.

Shalimar twirled her kali sticks while pacing back and forth. She stopped twirling and walked from in front of Oliver to behind him and approached his back. Lifting her right hand she brought the kali stick into a downwards thrust on Oliver's head. With the kali stick halfway towards his head Oliver raised his crossed sticks and spun on the spot. Shalimar's kali fell into the gap between his sticks and stopped its strike. Oliver threw her stick back and dropped into a crouch attempting to strike Shalimar's knee position. However she saw this and just as the kali stick should have impacted she pulled her legs up into her body. As the stick moved past her legs dropped and she landed in a crouch herself. She swung her left kali stick and impacted in Oliver's shoulder knocking him onto his side again. "Damn it." Shalimar laughed, "You're getting better. You're friends are here take a break." Oliver dropped his kali sticks and fell back onto his right arm while his left removed his blind fold.

Canary gently pushed Roy into the room and she skirted past him to Oliver. She was concerned about him not many could knock him down like that. "I'm okay Shalimar is teaching me to fight differently. I need some new moves if I'm going to take Slade down enough to help him." He answered Canary. "If you were centered you might fight better." Emma commented and Shalimar nodded in agreement. Everyone turned to look at Emma, "When I first arrived at Mutant X Shalimar helped me focus so that I could control my gift. Its all about breathing and relaxing. Look we will show you if you want. Roy you might benefit from this." Emma explained.

Roy dropped his hoodie by Oliver's bow and waited to see what was going to happen. Oliver stood and picked up his sticks offering to take Shalimar's back as well. Canary moved back towards the door keeping herself near the exit and out of the way. Emma picked up the tablet and started using it. Her tapping stopped and she lifted her head to look around the room.

The hall had disappeared to be replaced with a truly incredible sight. There was the sound of trickling water and Oliver saw a waterfall at the back feeding into a stream filled with plants, tealight candles and big pebbles. The stream was like a moat surrounding a wooden platform. The room emanated calm and safety. There were no windows but it felt like the room was connected to the outdoors. Oliver looked up to see an odd structure it was like a triangle but with rounded points and a long stairway up to it.

"What happened to the hall?" Roy asked followed closely by Oliver, "What is this place?" Emma and Shalimar giggled they never grew old of seeing peoples reaction to their beautiful home. "This is part of our home Sanctuary and our training Dojo." Shalimar answered. "This is our simulator generator we use it to train before some missions or just for fun. We have projectors in the corners and this is a simulation. This space was designed to be neutral and calming so it will be perfect for this exercise." Emma explained. She returned the tablet to its resting place and walked into the middle of the wooden platform. Shalimar followed, Oliver and Roy exchanged looks before joining both ladies. Canary remained where she was.

Oliver and Roy stood slightly behind the 2 ladies and in line with each other and watched. Emma and Shalimar started with feet together and wrists crossed in front of their chests. "It's progress we are after not perfection." Shalimar stated before falling silent. Oliver and Roy attempted to copy their movements. The ladies flowed from side to side extending their arms out to the furthest reaches and bringing them back in close to their chests to flow in a different direction. The movements became trance like pulling and pushing their bodies and energies back and forth, no need to rush, no life threatening accuracy required. Just flowing back and forth, out and in.

Oliver felt different he seemed to lose all reason to be broody and angry with the world. It felt like the island almost never happened, he was in the blissful place he had been finding while holding Felicity. He could feel the strength in his body, his muscles as they flexed in the gentle flowing movements they weren't under demand yet they seemed stronger. Oliver just let himself become consumed by the movements and nothing else.

Roy felt like a girl he was glad Thea wasn't around she'd find a way to make fun of how he was moving like a ballet dancer. He followed the movements but he felt clumsy compared to how elegant the ladies looked. "Roy breath in when you move towards your centre and out when you extend outwards. Try not to think about your movements just empty your mind." Emma quietly interrupted his thinking. Okay so don't think and breath. Pull my hands in and inhale, push my right hand there and left one here and exhale. Roy followed the breathing and copied the movements pushing other thoughts aside. Its so quiet, my body isn't shouting anymore. I can hear people moving and breathing in the building. I can see the hall behind the hologram thing. This is incredible I feel as strong as I do when I'm mad but I can think clearly. Roy stopped thinking and returned to the movements and breathing enjoying the peace he had found for the first time in his life.

AN: I wonder how long it will be peaceful for. Please leave me a review let me know how I'm doing.


End file.
